Je demande la SPA
by himechu95670
Summary: Draco est malheureux depuis la fin de la guerre mais tout le monde s'en fou, tout change le jour ou il a une idée, et c'est ainsi que Draco Malefoy devient l'animal de compagnie d'Harry Potter
1. Supercalifragiliexp

Salut tout le monde, donc oui FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE AU PROGRAMME

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a celle qui a osé tué Voldy par ricochet, J.K Rokwling

Pairing : Bah c'est mes chouchous, donc a moins de moi même me surprendre HPDM

Je sais, je n'ai pas fini mes autres fics alors que j'ai écrit la suite, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma fin donc j'attends le coup de génie, je sais ça peut être long. Donc je commence une nouvelle fic après avoir lue plein de fics animagus et en voyant que en fait, j'avais lu quasiment toute celle écrite (et que Harry et Draco sont souvent transformé en chat, max en lion, en loup, en renard polaire une fois dans une fic inachevée qui a intérêt à se poursuivre car je l'adore, quelque fois en créature fantastique, licorne, phoenix, deux dois en panthère et une fois on a eu un léopard, et la fouine ressort assez souvent, mais moi je veux être original alors j'ai choisis un animal rare, enfin vous comprendrez plus tard ...)

J'espère réussir à vraiment finir cette fics, car j'ai plein d'idée et croyez moi, ça va très loin et si j'arrive a finir, vous allez pleurer pour Draco et bon, la relation de Harry avec Draco, est assez spéciale ...

******************************

h

p

d

m

* * *

J'essayais de ne pas paniquer. Tout allait bien, peut-être avais-je mal vu ? Doucement, j'inspirai avant d'ouvrir un œil et de se remettre à hurler. Ok, tout n'allait pas bien, mais ça allait s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, même moi, je ne me convaincs pas, en même temps, je n'ai jamais été d'un tempérament optimiste, je suis foutu. Donc c'était ainsi qu'après la grande guerre Draco Malefoy allait périr ? Quel fin indigne de sa personne ! Comme vous, vous en doutez surement Voldemort alias le gars qui a perdu son nez se fait manger par les asticots, tuer par Potter. Bah oui, sinon cette histoire ne serait jamais arriver. 

En même temps, je l'avais dit à mon père, « comment Voldy va t-il gagner contre un Potter de 17 ans alors qu'il a perdu contre lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé? ». Vous savez ce qu'a répondu, paix à son âme, mon cher papounet ?  
« Euh... Personne ne doute du seigneur des ténèbres, endoloris... » , première fois de ma vie que je lui coupais la chique, moment le plus jouissif de mon existence.

Enfin sauf peut-être hier soir dans ma douche...

Bon revenons en à mon problème actuel. Après la guerre, la vie a repris son cours, mon père est mort, ma mère aussi et moi, j'ai repris l'école comme un gentil élève. Seul avantage, j'ai ma propre chambre parce que je suis préfet et pour d'autre raison, de toute façon après la bataille finale, les dortoirs de serpentards était un peu vide donc on s'en fous. Alors de quoi je me plains ? Il y a quelque semaine, alors que je me promenai tranquillement sans ennuyer personne ou presque, un coup de pied a Miss Teigne n'est pas considérer comme mal, j'ai eu une idée. Comme il s'agissait d'une de mes idées, elle était forcément grandiose et géniale alors je l'ai aussitôt mis en application. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas plutôt jeté de la tour d'Astronomie ce jour-là ? Je me le demande encore.

En résumé, je m'étais précipité sans réfléchir à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre, et non cette phrase n'est pas du tout stupide. J'aurai pu aller à la bibliothèque pour... Euh... Pour demander un rencard à Mme Pince. Je me cognais contre un mur, pourquoi par Merlin mon cerveau est-il si stupide ? Je viens de me traumatiser tout seul là ! Donc après de très longue recherche, comprendre un papillonnage de cils devant la bibliothécaire pour savoir ou est le bouquin que je cherche. J'ai appris que ce dernier était dans la section interdite, et que non, elle ne me le donnerait pas pour mes beaux yeux. Dégouté, je trouvais une solution alternative en moins de deux secondes. Et oui quand, quand votre parrain est Severus Snape se mourant d'amour pour son beau brun, obtenir une autorisation est aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un bébé, ce que je vous déconseille de faire, les sucettes des bébés sont recouvertes de bave. Les consignes étaient pourtant simples. 

**Début du flash back :**

« Attention, cette incantation est réservée au sorcier de second cycle, après vérification que leur niveau de magie soit suffisant ... » 

J'avais tout de suite sauté ce passage, évidemment que mon niveau de magie était suffisant, je suis un Malefoy tout de même. 

« Tout le monde ne peut pas réussir, il vous faut la présence d'un compagnon pour réussir... » 

Même excuse que précédemment, si je ne réussis pas Moi Draco Malefoy, le gars le plus sublime que la terre est porté, personne ne le pourra, et c'est bien connu un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne. 

« Beaucoup de temps et d'entraînement avant de prononcer la formule et de boire la potion... » 

Oui, oui passer à la formule et a la recette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses livres à ne pas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir. 

« supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » 

D'accord, je comprends mieux l'entraînement, c'est quoi cette formule de daube imprononçable, le gars qui a créé ça devait vouloir torturer les gens. Excité comme une puce, j'avais rapidement recopié la formule avant de sortir d'un pas guilleret de la bibliothèque et de heurter violemment Weasley avant de m'écrouler au sol. Evidemment quelqu'un dans ce bas monde avait décidé que chaque moment de mon bonheur devait être gâché. 

-Tu pourrais faire gaffe, belette, grognai-je agacé en ramassant mes affaires, relevant la tête dignement. 

Je sais en temps normal, je lui aurai envoyé un truc si méchant que ce pauvre petit rouquin serait retourné pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère, mais je n'oublie pas mon statut en sursit. Il est le gentil, je suis le méchant.

-Un problème mangemort? Comment oses-tu te mettre dans mon chemin ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le ministère ne t'a pas encore enfermé, la cellule de ta maman serait parfaite pour un détritus comme toi, enfin ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que les détraqueurs te réservent un baiser, se moqua Ron avec hargne, le regard encore plus hautain que moi. 

Quand je vous dis que le monde tourne à l'envers, c'est moi qui me fait agressé par un Weasley maintenant, la fin du monde est proche les amis, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Enfin, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, j'ai tout de même ma fierté. Non mais oh, pour qui se prend cette face de cookie écrasé rousse. Je me relevai avec dignité, tenant mon sac contre moi. 

-Au fait comment se remet ta sœur, toujours à l'hôpital des fous, je devrai peut-être envoyer un cadeau à ma tante pour la remercier, commentai-je, volontairement blessant. 

On est un Malefoy ou on ne se refait pas. 

Soudain, je fus plaqué contre un mur, le bras de Weasmoche plaqué contre ma trachée, m'empêchant de respirer.

-Fait attention, Malefoy, tu n'es plus rien aujourd'hui, n'oublie pas qui je suis, si je le voulais, je pourrais te tuer sans aucun problème. Il me suffirait de dire qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense, je recevrai peut-être même l'ordre de merlin pour mettre débarrassé de toi, commenta le rouquin à mon oreille. 

-Tu ne peux pas, tu n'a pas le droit,articulai-je difficilement en me débattant de toutes mes forces.  
Weasley éclata de rire, tout son corps me secouant sous les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps. Pour la première fois, j'eus peur d'un Weasley, doucement la panique envahit mon corps. 

-Tu n'a pas encore compris, Malefoy ? Je suis un héros, les héros sont les gentils, je peux faire ce que je veux et les gens s'inclineront sur mon chemin en me remerciant. Je suis l'ami d'Harry potter, celui qui les as débarrassés de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, toi, tu n'es plus rien Malefoy, murmura-t-il a mon oreille. 

Mon cœur battant à toute allure, je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon échine tandis que mon regard ne pouvait quitter ses yeux bleus. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? Questionna Potter, le gentil Pote Potty en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision, seul contrairement à son habitude. 

Les yeux de la belette ne se retournèrent même pas, restant fixés aux miennes avec rancœur. 

-J'apprends à notre cher ami une leçon, commenta-t-il simplement en resserrant encore plus son étreinte. 

Je crois que je vais mourir, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mon visage est sûrement devenu bleu, car Potter pose une main sur la peau tachetée de son meilleur pote. 

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, commenta-t-il simplement en enserrant le bras nu du rouquin. 

Enfin Ron regarda Harry, ses grands yeux bleus emplis de détresse et de tristesse.  
Il se fait encore passer pour la victime de l'histoire, enfin, c'est l'histoire de ma vie ça. 

-Il a insulté Ginny, murmura Ron dans un demi-sanglot en s'essuyant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. 

Le regard de Potter se ternit, tandis que ses poings se serraient, ses pupilles amplis de haines me fusillant méchamment. 

-Lâche le Ron, tu vaux bien mieux que lui, ordonna-t-il avec douceur. 

Enfin l'étreinte de Weasley se relâcha me faisant tomber au sol. 

-Tu as raison, renonça-t-il avant de reculer et de s'éloigner. 

-Ouais, c'est ça, obéis comme le chien que tu es, commentai-je, crachant mon venin, tout mes membres tremblant sans que je puisse m'arrêter. 

Se retournant Weasley tremblant de rage, son visage rouge de furie, se rapprocha de moi avant de cracher au sol sur ma chaussure. 

-C'est ce que je pense ton existence, Malefoy, cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner enfin. 

Ricanant, je me relevai en m'appuyant sur le mur, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.  
Potter est toujours là, me regardant avec dégoût. 

-Tu ne lui cours pas après, l'enjoignis-je avec moquerie. 

S'approchant vivement, Potter me frappa violemment à l'estomac. Je m'affaissai sur lui, haletant en gémissant. 

-Ça s 'est pour Ginny, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. 

Je m'écroulai au sol. Je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, 2 côtes cassées et je ne sais plus quel organe en bouillis. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais cela n'avait aucune importance après tout, j'avais la formule maintenant.

Retour au présent :

Enfin revenons en au présent plutôt qu'a ses pensées déprimantes. Après des mois de préparation réduit en un seul par mon incroyable génie, comprendre par là que j'ai fait fabriquer la potion par mon cher parrain grâce a un géniallisme « je suis sûr que tu n'en ai pas capable », tellement facile à manipuler le Sev' j'avais prononcé la formule. J'allais enfin me transformer en animagus, je m'imaginai déjà un fier loup solitaire ou un renard polaire comme mon père, ou même un cygne blanc comme ma mère, et à la place j'étais ça. Ça quoi me direz-vous ? Une hermine toute blanche avec des petites oreilles duveteuses, une crinière blanche et un bout de queue noir. Et il y a pire, je suis un bébé hermine, bah oui une hermine adulte ça serait trop facile, il fallait que je sois encore plus ridicule et encore plus mignon. Oh mon dieu, il est hors de question que Weasley me voit ainsi, il se moquerait de moi, même après avoir dansé autour de ma tombe. En plus, je n'oublierai jamais le traumatisme que m'a fait subir Maugrey ou le gars qui incarnait son rôle j'ai pas trop compris l'histoire, alors cette forme, il est hors de question qu'elle reste comme ça. Vous le comprenez le problème, non ? Je suis une hermine ! Me restransformer en humain ? Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé, sale sang de bourbe, je suis un Malefoy que diable. Ouais, Un Malefoy est forcément génial, c'est pourquoi même si j'ai oublié de regarder la formule pour me retransformer, je vous interdis de vous moquer, après tout un Malefoy est plus intelligent que vous. Et je peux le jurer, je vous maudirai..

H

P

D

M

J'ai un peu retravaillé le chapitre 1 et corriger quelques fautes, si vous en voyez d'autres, dite le moi ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Perso de, roulement de Tambour J.K Rokwling

Pairing Hpdm et je ne sais pas trop encore même si j'ai ma petite idée

Alors deuxième cours chapitre comme tout les autres, je suis fier de moi, j'en ai au moins 6 d'avances !

a

a

a

-HPDM-

Affolé, je me mis à courir partout, avez vous déjà une hermine couiné en courant partout ? Oui un moment peu glorieux pour un Malefoy, on dirait un chien fou tentant d 'attraper sa queue. Puis la révélation fit tilt dans mon esprit, merci cerveau de ne pas me laisser tomber. Le livre, vous savez celui qui m'a permis de devenir une espèce de souris a poil long, il suffit que je le retrouve pour trouver la formule qui me fera retrouver mon corps d'Apollon.

Fier de mon plan, je décidai de le mettre en application et me rendit compte de sa complexité. Je jetai un regard a ma baguette, soupirant, trop haute pour moi. Pourquoi ai je ce stupide réflexe de la cacher sous mon oreiller ? J'ai l'air malin avec mes 10 centimètre de hauts devant mon lit flottant. Oui je sais c'est cool, mais parents m'ont achetés un lit lévitant, parce que je mérite le meilleur. Le problème, sous cette forme comment voulez vous que je grimpe sur un lit qui monte a plus d'un mètre de hauteur et qui ne réponds qu'a ma voie. Et non je n'ai pas essayé de l'appeler, je couine je vous rappelle, suivez un peu !

Bon alors passons au plan b, après tout en tant que Moi je me dois d'avoir un plan b. Me creusant les méninges je me laissai tomber au sol. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide... Je me redressai la queue en tendue en mode chien de chasse, surexcité, mais oui c'est bien sur de l'aide, je pourrai aller demander a … Il y eut un silence dans ma tête, un blanc. Qu'importe.

Passons au plan c, il faut que je sorte d'ici, puis j'irai a la bibliothèque et je serai sauvé. Ouais c'est pas mon meilleur plan, mais c'est le seul que j'ai alors la ferme.

Trottinant sur mes petites pattes, je courrai vers la porte avec enthousiasme et me cassais la figure m'écrasant le museau contre mon tapis. Bah quoi, c'est pas facile de courir avec 4 pattes, essayez vous, bipèdes, au lieu de vous moquez. Enfin heureusement que personne n'est la pour assister a ce spectacle ou il en serait finit de la fierté Malfoyenne.

Arrivant devant la porte, je la poussai du museau, sur de moi et rien ne se passa. Mais pourquoi ma vie est aussi poisseuse ? Et pourquoi je ferme mes portes moi ? Pour éviter d'être a nouveau maté par Goyle se masturbant derrière la porte quand tu te balade en serviette murmura une petite voie. Elle a bien raison, berk mon pire souvenir, enfin mon meilleur pire souvenir.

Désespérés je montai sur mes petites pattes arrières, appuyant doucement sur la porte en couinant. Allez ouvre toi, s'il te plaît, glapis et non je ne suis pas pathétique. J'imagine déjà la scène Draco Malefoy mort de faim retrouver transformer en hermine, le méchant trop beau serpentard avait-il un penchant étrange pour les fouines ? Ronald Weasley approuve.

Doucement je me laissai glisser vers le désespoir. Déjà qu'être transformé en bébé hermine c'est pas le pieds avec mes petites griffes toutes roses qui n'égratignerait pas une coccinelle, mais en plus je suis tout seul et le sol il est tout froid. Ouin, j'en ai assez, je veux être retransformer en humain, maintenant, c'est même pas marrant.

Tout tremblant comme la minuscule de poil que je suis devenu, je me roulai en boule, posant mon menton triste sur ma queue. OH J'AI UNE QUEUE, enfin j'en avais déjà une avant merci bien, mais celle la elle est toute mignonne, toute noire. Distraitement je fis bouger ce nouveau muscle, l'observant bouger avec fascination, c'est vraiment étrange d'avoir un nouvel appendice. Je le sens rattacher a mon corps comme s'il avait toujours été la, m'aidant a rétablir mon équilibre. Être autre chose en étant toujours soit, c'est vraiment étrange, il faut le vivre pour comprendre. Le bout noir tremblota poursuivant son ensorcelante danse, c'est moi ou il me provoque. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je sautai dessus, essayant de l'attraper. Oh je vais l'avoir, a moi. Tournant sur moi même, en poussant de petit cri, je tentai avec enthousiasme d'attraper le petit membre qui osait défier le grand Draco Malfoy. Et ne vous moquez pas, c'est pas si facile que ça, c'est qu'elle n'est pas décidé à se rendre sans combattre la vilaine. Mais personne ne bats un Malefoy, je vaincrai. Avec un grand sourire, j'attrapai enfin la petite impertinent la mordant violemment avec mes petites canines. AIE ! Stupidement je fixais le sang dégoulinant de la minuscule morsure, je réalisai, mais je suis con ou quoi ? Mais qu' es ce qui m'a pris ? C'est que ça fait super mal en plus, rapidement je relachai ma pauvre queue avec une grimace. Ah je viens de me souvenir d'une phrase d'avertissement du manuel que j'aurai peut-être du lire un peu plus sérieusement. C'est un truc du genre :

« Attention, préparer soigneusement votre transformation afin de contrôler votre instinct animal. » Évidemment, j'avais dédaigneusement sauté ce passage, après tout un Malefoy se contrôle toujours. Enfin un Malefoy apparemment se contrôle toujours sauf quand il est une bébé hermine sans pur. Secouant la tête, je me laissai a nouveau tomber sur mes pattes arrières, il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution a ce désagréable problème.

Bon objectif numéro un, sortir de cette stupide chambre. Longeant les murs je cherchais, je ne sais pas, un passage secret, un miracle, enfin un truc quoi. Me surprenant a supplier Merlin, je l'aperçus soudain, un trou. Vive les souris du château, et je jure que j'obligerai l'incompétent Elfe de maison qui m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun rongeur dans ma chambre et que les couic couic que j'endentai venait de mon imagination à prendre un bain. Vous ne le saviez pas ? A la base les elfes de maison, ont de la fourrure blanche et marron, il ressemble a des gremlins en mode mignon, tiens d'ailleurs ça explique peut être pourquoi il n'aime pas l'eau, je devrai peut être leur donner a manger après minuit pour voir... Tout ça pour dire que cette hideuse couleur vert, gris, viens de leur propre dégoût de se laver. En tout cas l'association de Granger a bien choisit son nom S.A.L.E. Traversant le petit trou, juste à ma taille,j'arrivai dans un couloir de Poudlard, que l'aventure commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon alors je rappelle au cas ou quelqu'un aurait un trou de mémoire, NULL EN AURTOCRAFES, et ou il y a plein de fautes dans ce mots. SI quelqu'un se propose pour me corriger mais sinon, ne dites pas que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu.

Disclaimer : Si les perso m'appartenait, ça se serait

Pairing : HPDM dans des millions d'années vue que pour l'instant Draco n'est plus très humain et qu'ensuite il (chut c'est un secret!)

J'ai une dizaine de chapitre d'avance donc normalement pas de risque d'arrêt, vue que j'ai un plan (quoi que pour mes autres fics j'en avais, voir j'ai écris la suite mais j'ai la flemme de publier, une petite review pourrait aider?)

Chapitre 3 :

Cela fait des heures que je marche et mes petites pattes me font super mal. Je suis une hermine de luxe moi, porteur ou est tu quand on a besoin de toi ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas été transformé en chihuahua je suis sur qu'une idiote trop poudré aurait bondi pour me servir. Un petit reniflement triste m'échappa. Les dalles sont froides, gelés, d'un seul coup je vénère mes chaussures en cuirs italiens et mes belles chaussettes. Honnêtement qui a eu l'idée stupide de construire une école dans un château, certes, le cadre est chouette, mais ont-ils pensés à l'entretien et au chauffage surtout ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce racisme envers les serptendard. Attendez, d'accord nos couleurs sont classes et notre salle commune aussi mais être enterrer sous terre, sans soleil comme un vieux vin à la cave, non je vous jure, alors que les gryffons ont la belle vue du stade, nous on a des monstres marins de l'eau du lac ou découle les chiottes et de la moisissure. Qui pourrait se réveiller autrement qu'aigris dans de pareille condition ? Vous savez pourquoi j'ai toujours le nez levé, c'est pour empêcher la morve de couler de mon nez pardi ! Tout le 3 jours un Serpentard est malade, comprendre moi, mais bon évidemment je ne me plains jamais et reste un vrai rayon de soleil... Enfin revenons en a mon épopée fantastique.

Autre problème, je suis tout petit. A côté de moi giminy cricket est un géant, et oui j'ai rencontré giminy ma période fée bleu jusqu'au jour ou j'ai appris qu'elle était drogué à la poussière bleu qu'elle volait au stroumph, rêve d'enfant brisé. Soupirant j'arrivais a un couloir, produisant de la buée que je me pris en pleine tronche, berk c'est mon haleine ça ? Mais j'ai mangé quoi, Berthie crochu tu me le payera. Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'école était si grande. Mais pourquoi personne n'a eu l'idée génial d'inventer une carte ? Non parce que entre les escaliers qui bougent, les passages secrets, les fausses portes, les étages potentiellement mortel, chaque matin je me lève avec 30 min d'avance pour la mission survivre pour aller en cours. Et puis autant se diriger en tant qu'humain est déjà pas si facile mais alors sous la forme d'une minuscule bestiole est encore plus difficile. Je suis ou la ? J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, mais pourquoi tout se ressemble ? Et non mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas pourris, c'est vous qui êtes pourris nah et oui c'est pas ma meilleure réplique, mais je suis fatigué, et mes pa-pattes me font mal.

En plus pour faciliter les choses, quand je tombe sur un escalier je suis coincé et obligé de faire des tas de détours. Je suis trop petit pour grimper sur une stupide marche. Enfin si j'y arrive mais si lentement et avec temps d'effort que j'ai laissé tomber rapidement en voyant le millier de marche qu'il me restait a grimper, et j'exagère à peine.

Sans oublier qu'il fait nuit, et honnêtement, le château est vraiment effrayant la nuit quand on mesure 10 centimètre. Ses amures gigantesques qui me regarde de haut et qui pourrait m'écraser si facilement, cette obscurité, et le bruit de mes griffes qui résonnent sur le sol. Grff, grff, un nouveau pas, grff, grff. Sans que je m'en rende compte je me suis mis a courir. Je suis ou ?

Soudain j'éternuai, en plus mon allergie à la poussière se réveille, et la proximité avec le sol, même pas 10 centimètre n'aide pas, la prochaine fois que Ruzard hurle a quel point il n'en peut plus de nettoyer derrière nous, je lui fais manger mes chaussures. Enfin des que j'aurai de nouveau des pieds pour mettre des chaussures.

Soudain un miaulement raisonna derrière moi. Oh mince c'est pas le moment, si Ruzard me trouve en dehors d couvre feu je vais avoir de gros problèmes et... Je me tournai vers miss teigne. Cette saleté va me dénoncer, quoi que en y repensant ce sale cracmolle ne se rendra même pas compte que je suis un animal magique, quel débile ce gars.

La chatte famélique se tassa sur elle même, ses yeux brillant avant de se passer une langue avide sur les lèvres. Attendez, arrêt sur image, pourquoi elle se lèche les babines celle la ?Je rêve, non elle ne va pas faire ce que je crois ? La chatte bondit, m'empêchant de fuir, ses pattes jouant avec moi en m'envoyant rouler au loin. Ronronnant, ses yeux en bille de loto surexcité, la sale bête m'attrapa par le cou brutalement avant de me faire voler dans les airs. Elle veut jouer avec moi ou détendre la chaire, je veux pas savoir. Terrorisés, je gémis, allez un peu de courage. Le cœur battant a tout rompre, je me grossis, mes poils hérissés prêt à l'attaque, tout croc sortit, en une posture franchement imposante et courageusement... Je me carapatai tout mon instinct me criant de fuir plus vite. Bah quoi je ne suis pas comme un débile mentale qui s'est dit qu'affronter un basilic serait amusant. Elle va me manger. Couinant, j'accélérai sentant le souffle de mon pire ennemie dans mon dos. Et non, ce n'est pas du tout ridicule d'avoir comme pire ennemie une chatte, elle a les yeux rouges la bestioles, rouges, je vous dit qu'elle est diabolique.

Virevoltant, avec fluidité et une audace sans comparaison, normal on parle de moi, j'attrapai a la patte ce sac à puce, mordant de toute mes forces. Aussitôt le sang remplit ma bouche, acre. Berk du sang de chat. Je crachai, dégoutté, retenant un haut le cœur. Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de jouer le délicat. Tout a mes pensées, je ne vis pas venir le prochain coup, la chatte en colère siffla avant de me transpercer le flanc. La douleur fut fulgurante, je poussai un petit cri de surprise et de douleur comme un animal que l'on égorge. J'ai mal, une petite larme roula le long de mon œil tandis que je continuai a courir malgré mes forces faiblissantes. J'en peux plus. Je ne gagnerai pas, elle est plus forte et surtout plus grosse que moi. Mon sang s'écoulant de moi sans que je le regarde près à tourner de l'œil, j'accélérai, l'adrénaline peut faire bien des miracles. Pas envie de finir en amuse gueule pour chat. Vite, vite, plus vite. Le cœur battant, j'effectuai un virage a 90° avant de me remettre a courir, la minette est juste derrière moi. J'entends ses griffes heurter le sol, son odeur emplit de colère. Elle va m'attraper, elle va me manger. Non je ne veux pas, j'ai peur.

Désespérés je priai une seconde salazard, je ne veux pas mourir tuer par un chat après avoir survécus a cette saleté de guerre.

Et soudain devant moi, un obstacle, avec désespoir je m'y agrippai avant de me faufiler à l'intérieur et de grimper, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Enfin pas comme si en faite, ma vie en dépends. Autour de moi, quelque chose couina avant qu'un coup violent ne soit donné a quelque centimètre de moi. Je gémis, m'agrippant deux fois plus a mon sauveur tout chaud qui glapis a nouveau. Attendez glapis, tout chaud ? J'ouvris les yeux, regardant autour de moi, bon apparemment je suis accroché à de la peau humaine, d'un mec apparemment vue ce que contient le caleçon a côté de moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un pantalon me sauverai la vie, doucement je me blottis contre la peau toute chaude. Je n'oublie pas qu'une chatte monstrueuse me poursuis moi, je me poserai des questions de conscience, comme MAIS JE SUIS DANS LE PANTALON DE QUI ? A QUI APPARTIENT LE MEMBRE GONFLE QUI EST A COTE DE MOI ? Et faite juste qu'il ne soit pas gonfler à cause de moi... Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste vouer un culte au pantalon, et être soigné si c'est pas trop en demander.

-Putain de chatte de merde, mais laaaaaache moi, cria une voie avec douleur, les jambes sous moi donnant bougeant dans tout les sens.

Mais il me fait quoi l'humain, il danse ? Faite que je sois pas tombé sur le cousin de Luna, ou pire sur Sev', je ne veux pas voir le membre de mon parrain a moins de souhaiter boire de l'acide juste après.

Tiens je connais cette voie. Soudain une main apparut, me tenant compagnie dans le pantalon. Peut -être veut-elle être mon ami ? Tâtonnant les doigts s'approchèrent de moi. Je les léchai doucement, oh ils ont un goût de chocolat. Je crois que je suis vraiment épuisé, ou peut être es ce parce que je me vide de mon sang. La main me souleva par la peau du cou, ça ne fait pas aussi mal que je le croyais. Faiblement, je me débattis, me tortillant sans volonté juste parce que personne n'a le droit de porter un Malefoy comme ça. Soudain deux yeux, amusés, je tentai de les toucher, ils sont tout vert, j'aime bien le vert.

-T'es vraiment un chanceux toi, commenta la voie.

Je papillonnai des yeux choqués, POTTER. Je suis vraiment le plus poisseux de tout les hommes. Je tombai dans les pommes.

H

p

d

m

Salut tout le monde, alors que pensez vous qu'il arrivera ensuite, que fera Harry de petit Draco ? Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les perso appartiennent a j'ai oublié son nom, juste J.K Rokwling quoi …

h

p

d

m

-Oh Harry, ou tu l'a trouvé, elle est trop mignonne, s'écria une voie aiguë de fille.

Quelque chose me toucha du bout du doigt, un peu comme les gosses avec leur bâton au bord de la plage quand il voit des méduses. Super maintenant je suis un animal crevé ayant d'étranges ressemblances avec un sac en plastique.

-Miss Teigne voulait en faire son quatre heure, je ne voulais pas la priver d'un bon repas mais cette chose s'est jeté sur moi, commença une voie plus masculine en tapotant mon flanc.

Je gémis, ça fait mal, qu'il touche a son culs celui la.

-Et Hermy s'est peut-être un petit mec, ajouta mon tourmenteur en me lâchant enfin, tant mieux je ne suis pas obligé de me réveillé et...

Une main se posa sur moi, soulevant ma queue tandis que je gardai les paupières clauses, trop fatigué, souhaitant dormir encore un peu.

-Je ne peux pas te dire, cette partie intime de l'anatomie de ta bestiole est trop peu développés pour que je puisse te dire s'il s'agit d'un mâle ou d'une femelle, s'attrista Hermy en tenant toujours ma queue levés.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement, elle vient vraiment de faire ce que je crois qu'elle a fait ? C'est quoi cette perverse de mater le culs des pauvres animaux sans défense ? Au viol, que quelqu'un appelle les aurors. Je crois que quand je redeviendrai moi même j'irai parler de ce traumatisme avec un médicomage, et elle va arrêter de regarder mon troufion avec attention, c'est vraiment flippant. Et puis je rêve ou cette fille a osé dire que les parties d'un Malefoy n'était pas développés ? Je suis très bien proportionné moi Monsieur, si elle est aveugle ce n'est pas ma faute, même sous la forme d'une hermine j'ai la queue d'un cheval, c'est évident ! Brusquement je me redressai, tentant de mordre la main impudique, prépare a toi subir la vengeance d'un Malefoy, mortel HHAHAHA ! Et m'écroulai lamentablement en sanglotant. Mauvaise idée, j'ai trop mal, mes blessures se sont rouvertes, maudite chatte. Je jure que quand j'aurai a nouveau mon physique digne de sorcière hebdo que j'emmènerai cette sale bête faire un petit tour chez le vetomage, la piquer sera un bienfait pour l'humanité. Ouvrant un œil, je regardai critique ma fourrure blanche taché de sang, mon dieu c'est pas beau a voir. Je retombai en arrière sans force, je suis épuisé.

Doucement une main douce se posa sur mes poils les caressants de haut en bas.

-Chut, calme toi, on ne te veux aucun mal, murmura la voie rassurant de Potter, son souffle brûlant m'ébouriffant.

Rassurés je me blottis contre cette main bienfaisante avec un simple « Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur de rien » avant de m'endormir et, retour en arrière. Potter ? A nouveau j'écarquillai les yeux, comme Harry Potter ? Oh Merlin dite moi que c'est un cauchemar ? Qu'es ce que j'ai fais au monde pour mériter ça.

Droite, gauche, je compris rapidement, les dortoirs gryffondors, Potter m'a emmené dans son lit. Je failli mourir sous le choc, cet endroit devrais juste être rayer de la carte. Partout du rouge et or, encore et encore, j'ai les yeux qui pique. Contrairement a ce que vous croyez, je ne déteste pas ses couleurs, même si je le démentirai toute ma vie, mais la y a de l'abus ! Les murs sont rouges, les rideaux sont rouges, les draps sont rouges, les oreillers sont dorés, les tapis sont rouges avec l'emblème de gryffondor doré, les bureaux sont dorés, ils ne connaissent pas d'autre couleur ? On se croirait dans un paquet de Noël géant, c'est écœurant à en faire mal aux yeux. Comment peuvent-il dormir dans cette chose ? Bon c'est vrai que les dortoirs serpentards sont aussi très verts et argentés, mais nous on a la classe, chic et élégant, avec du noir aussi, des miroirs, des formes en fer forgé, des commodes noires, des fauteuils style louis 14, bref la classe, alors que ça c'est juste de la*censuré*.

Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais a ronronner. Non vraiment, c'est quoi ce corps de traître. Bon d'accord Potty est plutôt doué avec ses mouvements réguliers et ses mains légèrement calleuses mais je suis un, devinez la suite, MALEFOY. Et les Malefoy ne ronronne pas, et encore moins dans les mains de leur pire ennemi. Non ça ne va pas du tout, je dois réagir immédiatement ou ma fierté ne me le pardonnera jamais, je ne pourrai plus jamais aller sur la tombe de mes parents avec fierté. Lentement je me redressai comme un serpent, jetant un regard noir a Potter, qui redoubla ses caresses. OK, le regard noir ne fonctionne plus sous cette forme. Dédaigneusement, je levais la tête agacé, on passe au plan b. Avec un grand sourire, je roulai innocemment sur le dos tandis que Potter satisfait me grattouillai gentiment en gazouillant et, je le mordis avant de m'éloigner de ce cinglé psychopathe au main trop douve. Je n'oublie pas que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue il m'a envoyé a St Mangouste en urgence pour organe défectueux. Potter est dangereux, je ne dois pas le laisser me toucher et puis c'est quoi ce comportement amical, on a pas élevé les brotucs ensemble lui et moi. Potter ramena sa main a lui avec un petit cri, fièrement je regardai son sang couler, il sait qui domine maintenant. Puis soudain je réalisai je l'ai mordu, écarquillant les yeux, je me roulai en boule tremblant devant son regard énerver. IL va me frapper, comme la dernière fois,et sous cette forme ça va faire mal, très mal. Me faisant tout petit, je tentai de disparaître dans le coussin Berk doré. Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

-Espèce de sale… Commença celui qui a dégommé Voldemort en éternuant, si, si, je vous jure, il l'a atomisé à cause de son rhume, un atchoum maladroit et paf, plus de Voldy. Étrangement, des que Potter sort un mouchoir de sa poche tout le monde s'éloigne de lui... Même moi, malgré mon grand courage je reste a distance, c'est dire. Enfin c'est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne m'approche plus beaucoup de Malefoy.

Potter leva la main pour frapper, je me crispai, attendant ma sentence quand...

Granger, ma sauveuse, enfin la sang de bourbe qui a enfin trouver sa place, protéger mon auguste personne, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Attends Harry, tu lui fait peur, lui fit-elle remarquer en me désignant.

Aussitôt Potter se calma avant de mettre sa main devant mon museau tout doucement, pour apparemment me faire sentir ses doigts, un geste symbolique universel de paix envers les animaux, mais honnêtement ses doigts put, ou il les a fourrer ? Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, chut, calme toi, murmura t-il avec tendresse.

Sans comprendre pourquoi je m'empourprai, heureusement que sous cette forme fouinesque on ne peut pas le remarquer. Doucement, Potter voulu poser ses mains sur ma fourrure, encore, non mais qu'es ce qu'il veut essuyer a la fin, j'ai l'air d'un essuies tout ? Aussitôt je me hérissai, mes poils me faisait doubler de taille pour impressionner l'ennemi avant qu'un feulement ne m'échappe. Les doigts de Potter s'éloignèrent avec tristesse avant que ses pupilles ne s'emplisse a nouveau de fureur.

-C'est toi qui la voulu, si tu avais été une gentille fouine, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de faire ça, s'énerva t-il en m'attrapant, me serrant sans le faire exprès.

Paniqué, je me débattis de toute mes maigres forces, me tortillant, faisant resserrer l'étau de ses mains. Doucement je gémis plaintivement avant qu'enfin les mains qui me broyait les côtes encore fragiliser me relâche, la brute !

Je m'écrasai au sol, enfin plutôt dans de la paille. Surpris je regardai autour de moi, observant avec étonnement mon nouvel environnement. Je suis dans une cage, c'est une jolie grande cage spacieuse avec une maisonnette en bois et des petits jeu pour furet, il y a même une écuelle avec de la nourriture comestible ou en tout cas ce qui y ressemble et un biberon remplit d'eau. Cependant, mon cœur se serra, tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillait, un filet de sueur froide coulant dans ma nuque, inconsciemment je me mis à trembler de tout mes membres. Non, non, sortez moi de la.

-Tu l'a bien mérité, me condamna yeux vert en s'éloignant, agacé.

Lentement je me mis à sangloté.

-Il pleure Harry, tu devrai peut être le laisser sortir. C'est un animal sauvage, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagnera sa confiance, il est blessé en plus, hésita Granger en me contemplant avec pitié sans pour ôtant se rapprocher.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, je sais m'occuper des fouines, il suffit de la dresser et bientôt cette bestiole me mangera dans la main, grogna Harry irrité en donnant un coup de pieds dans un livre.

Hermione soupira tandis que des sanglots déchirant montait dans les airs. Mais que quelqu'un fasse taire cet hystérique, je suis entrain de paniqué moi, je compris avec horreur que ce bruit d'animal agonisant venait de ma petite gueule. Encore plus perturbé, je me mis a crier encore plus fort. Je déteste à, je suis enfermer. Les yeux fous je regardai les murs autour de moi, tournant sur moi même comme un animal traqué. S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un laisser moi sortir, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas être enfermer. Je serai gentil, promis, laisser moi sortir. Des gouttes d'eau se prirent dans mes moustaches. Je ne supporte juste pas, d'être enfermer. Après, après ce qui est arrivé, je ne peux juste pas, je... Non s'il vous plaît, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, laisser moi sortir. Claustrophobie, j'étouffe, aidez moi !

-Tu sais sans doute ce qui est le mieux Harry, mais n'oublie pas qu'un animal qu'elle qu'il soit demande de l'amour, murmura t-elle.

C'est ainsi que je fus adopté par Harry potter.


	5. Chapter 5

YO Je sais, ça fait longtemps, vraiment, longtemps.

Mais bon, même si mes chapitres sont écris à l'avance, j'avoue que les relire pour les corriger pour ensuite me faire insulter pour mes fautes alors que je n'arrête pas de répéter que j'en fais, me déprime un peu...

En tout cas merci a mes lecteurs, et reviewers ! Surtout vous, JE VOUS AIMEUUUUUHHHH !

Disclaimer : J.K, enfin j'ai vraiment besoin de l'écrire.

Pairing : HPDM jusqu'à nouvel ordre

H

P

D

M

Sors de silence.

Cette espèce de monstre sans poil ou le balafré pour les intimes a osé jeter un sort de silence à son lit pour ne plus m'entendre, alors qu'il m'a enfermé dans une cage, une toute petite cage ?

La panique monte en moi, horrifiante. Je n'ai plus aucune fierté. Je ne supporte pas ça, être enfermé, c'est juste trop dur, trop... Trop, non, je ne veux pas, laisser moi sortir, s'il vous plaît, j'étouffe ! Les murs se rapprochent, ils vont m'écraser ! Suivant mes instincts, je me jette contre les barreaux, les mordants, les griffant à m'arracher les griffes, pleurant de plus en plus fort, émouvant à faire pleurer les hippogriffes. Mais Potter est insensible, une nouvelle nuit est arrivée et je suis toujours la derrière ses barreaux, seuls comme un animal en cage alors que ce soit disant héros est tranquillement blottis dans ses draps bien chauds. Poussant un cri déchirant, je hurlai mon chagrin à la lune.

Dans un coin, un machin roux remua sans aucune grâce.

-Harry fait quelque chose avec ta fouine où je m'en fais des gants râla la belette en plaquant un oreiller sur ses oreilles décollées l'air agacé avant de lancer le dit oreiller a son pote pour le réveiller, vu que le charmant charme isolant qu'il s'est jeté l'empêche de m'entendre.

Grognant, Potter papillonna des yeux avant de m'apercevoir et de me jeter une chaussure, secouant ma cage dans tous les sens.

-Silence, grogna-t-il agacé.

Je criai plus fort, totalement terrorisé, courant d'un bout à l'autre de ma cage, tentant d'attirer son attention et de faire taire ma panique, rouvrant mes blessures. Je suis enfermé, je ne peux pas sortir. Et l'autre en plus m'attaque, je ne suis pas à l'abri ici. J'ai peur, laissé moi sortir, je vous en pris. Je me rappelle la semaine que j'ai passé enfermer a Azkaban, j'ai cru devenir fou, d'ailleurs mon parrain m'a donné une potion pour oublier ses jours maudits, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je déteste être enfermé, non, c'est a cause de quelque chose de bien pire. À nouveau, je me mis a pleurer, terrorisé, perdant toute notion de ce qui m'entourait. Enfin agacé, Potter se leva.  
-Tu vas arrêter ton bordel sale fouine, tu... Commença-t-il, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se précipite vers moi.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais putain, murmura-t-il avec panique en ouvrant la cage.  
Je me précipitai vers la sortie, utilisant toute mes forces pour sauter dans les bras de Potter. Je suis sorti, je suis sorti, doucement la panique commença a refluer tandis que je me blottissais dans l'étreinte rassurante de Potter qui doucement me berça en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.  
-Je suis désolé, je ne t'obligerai plus à y retourner, c'est toi qui m'y obliges, murmura-t-il en me soignant à coup de « reparus, soignus, corpus » et autre incantation que je ne pris même pas garde a écouter.  
Toujours sous le choc, je sentis l'adrénaline redescendre, constatant avec stupéfaction mon propre épuisement. Ronronnant, je laissai Harry me coucher à côté de lui me maintenant à ses côtés. Ses doigts passant dans mes poils, les emmêlant pour mieux les démêler. Apaisé par la caresse, papillonnai des yeux lentement avant de me rouler en boule pour me tenir chaud. Bercés par la respiration profonde de Potter, je finis par m'endormir sans entendre sa dernière phrase.  
-Désolée petite hermine, je jure de prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

H

p

d

m

Alors petit a) Vais je torturer Harry pour faire souffrir mon Draco ?

b) Embêter Draco, parce qu'il est mignon quand il pleurt

c) Créer une romance zoophile ?

Donnez votre avis, et je publie la suite dimanche, sinon bah même si elle écrite, ça sera quand j'aurai la force de tenter de corriger !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Pas a moi J.K

Pairing : HPDM

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, méchants lecteurs qui ne savent pas reviewer !

Je me suis bien marrer dans celui la et les suivant

H

P

D

M

DRIIIIIIINNG ! Je sursautai, qui est le débile qui ose me sortir de mon sommeil profond ? Doucement, je grognais, maudissant le possesseur du dis objet maléfique. Si j'attrape le débile qui a fait entrer dans ma chambre ce truc, je le donne a manger a ma coccinelle apprivoisé, et oui, j'ai une coccinelle apprivoisé. 

-Mais faite le taire, criai-je agacé.

Seul un glapissement étrange sorti de ma bouche, surpris, j'ouvris un œil. DU ROUGE, du rouge à perte de vue, ou suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

Mon regard tomba sur ma patte poilue, soufflant, je me laissai tomber sur mon cousin, oh non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Découragé et totalement déprimé, je me roulai à nouveau en boule maudissant le monde, mais... DRIIING ! Non mais quelqu'un va faire taire ce machin ? C'est que je l'ouïs sensible moi.

Rapidement dressé sur mes pattes arrières, je fis frémir mes moustaches, cherchant le responsable, prêt au combat. Un éclat vers le bas de la pièce, c'est là.

Grognant, je plissais les yeux, le poil hérissé. Un vif d'or ensorcelé pour servir de réveil passa devant moi, me frôlant avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Non mais il se fout de moi. Les yeux dilatés, je tentai de faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque de surprise. Devant moi, le vif s'agita, taquinant mes moustaches, sautant, avant, arrière, tournant gaiement autour de ma tête, comme pour me narguer.

Non mais vraiment les Gryffondors un vif d'or comme réveil, combien on parie qu'ils ont choisi symboliquement le premier vif qu'a attrapé Potter ?

Le vif s'amusa à soulever ma petite queue avant de carillonner dans mes oreilles. Et comment on l'éteint ce truc d'abord ? Et surtout est-ce que l'un de ses foutus lions paresseux pourraient bouger, enfin, je ne sais pas, comment ça se fait qu'avec tout ce boucan aucun d'eux n'est seulement bronché ? Ils sont sourds ma parole et... Le vif passa devant mes yeux une nouvelle fois. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, bien que mon côté humain hurlât contre la stupidité de mon acte. Sus à l'ennemi ! Bondissant, je me jetai sur la petite boule dorée me cramponnant à ses ailes pour la mater, le vif oscilla déstabilisé, fit un petit tonneau qui faillit me désarçonner et je m'envolai. OH MERLIN ! Aussitôt, je me mis à hurler, m'aider, m'aider, hermine en détresse ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai le mal de l'air, et chose imprévue apparemment le vif d'or n'a aucun mal à me balader au grès de ses envies dans toute la pièce. Merlin, c'est beaucoup plus rapide qu'un balai et plus instable aussi, j'ai le mal de l'air. Je jetai un regard vers le bas, oh que c'est haut, si je tombe, je suis mort. J'imagine déjà le spectacle, mon petit corps brisé, ma fourrure rouge, et mon enterrement comme animal de compagnie. Ou pire Potter va me jeter aux toilettes, si, si, j'ai vue des moldus le faire avec leurs animaux de compagnie ! Je ne veux pas finir aux toilettes ! Poussant un glapissement désespéré, je m'agrippais fermement avec désespoir, le corps secoué pire que dans des montagnes russes sorcières.

Réveillés en sursaut, Weasley me lança un regard mauvais avant d'éclater de rire. Amusé, il lança son oreiller sur son meilleur ami.

-Et Harry regarde, ta fouine se prend pour un oiseau, éclata-t-il, écroulé. 

Harry grogna, tentant de se rendormir sans succès. Agacé, il ouvrit un œil fatigué, puis l'autre avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi, aussitôt, il se redressa, je lui lançai un regard implorant et... Il éclata de rire. Mon héros... Merci pour le soutien, comment ose-t-il se moquer d'un Malefoy ?

Profitant de ma distraction, le vif décida brutalement de virer de bord avant de commencer une série de loopings fous. Oh non, que quelqu'un arrête cet assassin sournois. Je ne regarderai plus jamais un vif d'or de la même manière, il veut ma mort. Soudain, je lâchai prise. Pas possible, écarquillant les yeux, je me sentis tomber comme au ralenti, le sol se rapprochant à toute vitesse. Je vais crever, je fermai les yeux. 

-NON hurla Harry se déplaçant à toute vitesse, bras tendus, me collant contre son torse.

Le cœur battant a tout rompre, je grimpai le long de son bras avant de me cacher dans son cou, écoutant le pouls de mon ennemi battre pour me rassurer.

Pour une fois, je suis content qu'il soit meilleur attrapeur que moi, et si vous osez répéter que j'ai pensé cela, même une seconde, je vous mange le foie. Et je le ferai, même si c'est vraiment dégoutant, un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses. Me soulevant, Harry me porta à hauteur de ses yeux furieux. Quoi, qu 'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, moi ? Il est jamais content lui. 

-Ne refais jamais ça ou je te remets direct dans ta cage, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Il souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité ou quoi, un moment gentil, un moment méchant, c'est flippant ! Je frissonnai, en tout cas hors de question que je retourne la dedans, moi et la cage, on n'est pas copain. Je vais me comporter en gentille hermine et paf des qu'il a le dos tourné a moi la liberté. Bah oui, je n'ai pas prévue de rester la gentille be-bête de Potter toute ma vie et je compte bien vite retrouver mon corps de blondinet trop mignon. Euh, je suis vraiment fatigué par toutes mes aventures moi, un Malefoy n'est jamais mignon. 

Agacé, je décidai fièrement de grogner sur Potter. Et puis d'abord, il n'a pas à me hurler dessus, c'est lui qui s'est moqué de moi et qui a préférer rire au lieu de m'aider. S'il était venu plus tôt, je n'aurai pas failli finir en compote sur le sol. Vexé, je lui tournai le dos, la queue fièrement dressée derrière moi. 

-C'est trop marrant, on dirait qu'elle te comprend ta bestiole, s'amusa Ron en approchant joyeusement. 

Je me raidis, mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça avec tout ce qui est arrivé. Potter ne doit jamais, Jamais savoir qui je suis vraiment, s'il savait que ferait-il ? Sur, il en profiterai pour se venger de tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ses dernières années et je ne pourrai même pas me défendre, après tout que pourrai faire une innocente fouine? J'imagine déjà Potter une tondeuse à la main, m'enlever tout mon beau pelage, j'ai lue que c'était l'équivalent de se couper les cheveux sous notre forme animagus, ça voudrait dire que je serai chauve. NOOOOON. Merlin, je suis vraiment dans la panade jusqu'au cou et en grand danger en plus. Et puis il y a Weasley, il aurait mieux fait d'être enfermé avec sa sœur celle là, son cas ne s'est pas amélioré, au contraire, c'est de pire en pire. Ils vont se moquer de moi et ils le diront a tout le monde et... Ça changera pas grand chose, les gens ne m'aiment pas de toute façon, mais ils se moqueront de moi au lieu de me mépriser, et ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Le mépris peut mener à la crainte, se n'est pas en devenant un bouffon que je retrouverai mon ancienne gloire. Délicatement, Harry me gratta entre les oreilles

-Oui, il est intelligent mon Dray, susurra-t-il, roucoulant. Je frissonnai les yeux dilatés. Le surnom de Pansy, que j'ai toujours hais soit dit en passant (le surnom et pansy), il sait. Non, comment a-t-il pu, déjà comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Affolé, je tournai la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, bon vu la hauteur, déjà sauté est mission impossible, ma seule chance est de faire marcher mes méninges. Il est hors de question que je laisse ce psychopathe me tondre. Tournant sur moi-même, j'aperçus enfin la solution, le col de mon cher Harry, oula qu'es-ce que je raconte de Potter, le col de Potter. Vivement, je tirai violemment sur le col du pauvre pyjama avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, glissant contre la peau chaude de Potty dont le corps se recouvrit de chair de poule. Tout le torse du sauveur sorcier frissonna, ses abdos se contractant tandis que Harry glapis. Souriant, je me rengorgeai, je suis trop rapide pour vous, pauvre petit humain, hahha. Arrivé prêt d'un téton, je l'effleurai accidentellement d'une griffe avant de l'esquiver à droite, descendant vers ses abdos. Bon là, j'hésite entre partir dans le pantalon ou sauter, ma petite queue battant la mesure prêt du nombril de Harry qui éclata de rire. Apparemment, le Potter est chatouilleux. Je le notai mentalement pour quand je serai à nouveau humain, un petit sourire sournois aux lèvres, je crois qu'il me reste encore quelque potion de chatouillis au bidon.

Soudain, le corps de Potter se plia en deux, pouffant, apparemment, je lui ai fait encore plus d'effet que je ne le croyais. Surpris par le mouvement inattendu, je sentis soudain ma prise lâchée, oh non pas encore ! Avec un petit cri, je chutai à nouveau, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse, avant d'être rattrapé par, oh, on commence à s'y faire, vous savez qui sait. Ça commence à devenir lourd d'être toujours rattrapé par cet idiot, à force avec les dettes de vies qui s'entasse, je vais devoir me marier avec lui, moi. Euh pourquoi vous criez toute, oui marie toi ? Non mais c'est un complot ou quoi. Oublier ce que je viens de dire, maintenant, saleté de yaoiste !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Dray ! Gronda avec douceur la voie de mon sauveur préféré ou détesté, les deux me conviennent.

Weasley éclata de rire.

-Dray, tu l'a appelé Dray, se marra-t-il, peinant a respirer. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ce surnom ? Je sais que ce surnom m'a été donné par Pansy et donc que je le déteste, mais il sonne bien dans la bouche de Potty et puis après Draguinouchet je suis prêt à tout accepter.

Harry eut un drôle de sourire avant de me serrer fort contre son cœur qui tambourine rapidement.

-Il lui ressemble non ? Susurra-t-il.

Et Ron Weasley mouru, tapant du poings au sol, il se mit à pleurer de joie.

-Pétard Harry, je t'aime, laisse-moi juste annoncer à Malfoy que son nom est celui d'une pauvre hermine maladroite, supplia la chose rousse que j'allais bientôt assassiner.

Attendez-vous entendez le nombre d'idiotie qu'il a dit dans cette phrase ? Déjà, je ne suis pas une pauvre hermine, je suis l'Hermine, on la sent la majuscule dans ma voie non ? En plus, je suis une Hermine riche, noble, gracieuse et élégante, certainement pas maladroite. Et puis personne n'aime Harry, même pas Ron Weasley, et ne l'aimera jamais, le jour où il sera aimé sera le jour où je l'aurai décidé. C'est MON ennemi, il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé. Et puis qui aimerai un brun mal habillé aux yeux vert avada, défiguré par une cicatrice, des lunettes et bien trop maigres à part moi ? Personne n'aime Harry vue que moi, je ne l'aime pas, logique non ?

-Oh non Harry, un nom pareil ne convient pas une si adorable petite bête, gémis Seamus finnigan en enlaçant la taille de Potter, me regardant avec une affection feinte.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la chienne en chaleur, elle ne voit pas qu'elle m'écrase avec son gros bras. Bondissant, j'attrapai le bras qui osait toucher mon ennemi et le mordis violemment, attaque sur mon territoire, Potter est mon joujou quel que soit ma forme et toc ! Et puis d'abord personne ne critique mon prénom, c'est ma maman qui l'a choisie.

-Putain ta sale bestiole m'a mordu hurla Seamus en levant la main pour me frapper.

Aussitôt, je me mis en boule, regrettant déjà mon acte inconsidéré, j'avais oublié l'impulsivité des crétins de Gryffon, et pourtant Potter m'a cassé une côte il n'y a même pas 3 jours. Me crispant, j'attendis, espérant juste ne pas rouvrir mes blessures, mais le coup ne vint jamais, retenu par Harry, mon sauveur détesté. -Ne le touche pas, ou tu le regrettera, le repoussa-t-il violemment, faisant tomber le pauvre petit chien Seamus au sol, qui complètement perdu resta un long moment au sol, désoeuvré avant de se relever, agaçé. S'éloignant, boudeur, Seamus me lança un regard noir.

-En fait il porte très bien son nom ta sale bête Harry, grogna-t-il.

C'est ainsi que je fus baptisé, Dray.

Yo, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pauvre petit Draco, il a pas de chance quand même, quoi que la petite balade sous le pyjama, je dis pas non... Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Tiens je me posais une question pour la suite, en quoi transformeriez vous Harry s'il devait être un animagus ? Attention j'attends de l'originalité, donc pas un loup, un chien ou un chaton (même si ça le rends trop mignon).

Alors que va t-il se passer maintenant ? Draco va t-il bientôt redevenir une poupée barbie blonde ? Affaire a suivre !


	7. Chapter 7

Dixlaimer Ça me soûle de l'écrire, vous savez a qui appartient les personnages

Pairing : HPVD, non je plaisante Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley ? Plutôt avalé de la javel HPDM

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, heureux ? En tout cas moi oui, c'est l'histoire ou j'ai le plus de follower, mais sérieux les reviews vous foulez pas, 2 reviews quoi par chapitre ? (merci a tout ceux qui reviewe et un gros tirage de langue aux autres)

Vous vous souvenez dans l'épisode précédent Potter était en pyjama, normal, il ne dort pas tout habillé, quoi que de la part d'un Gryffondor cela ne m'aurait guère étonné. Enfin bref, actuellement, il se prépare a aller en cours et cette espèce de pervers a eu comme merveilleuse idée de m'emmener avec lui pendant qu'il se douche.

Doucement, la main d'Harry passa sur ses fesses, étalant avec nonchalance le savon, s'y amusant à faire mousser la crème, puis l'autre main descendit sensuellement le long des tétons dressés de potter, effleurant les pectoraux en y laissant une trainée humide pour enfin se poser sur la fesse gauche.  
C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ? Oui, cette fic va se transformer en porno et alors ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer la zoophilie et puis peut-être que Potter aime les hermines, enfin bébé hermine.

Je soupirai, pourquoi n'ai-je dont pas un corps humain quand j'en ai vraiment besoin. En plus, je viens de découvrir la plus grande malchance des animaux, ils n'ont pas de merveilleux doigts pour se masturber, comment ils font ? J'ai beau avoir l'apparence d'un petit de 3 mois, je reste un ado bourré d'hormone de 18 ans, ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je me frotte comme une chienne en chaleur partout ? 

Devant moi, Potter gémis, ah non j'ai pas signé pour ça moi, trop c'est trop. Dans 5 secondes, je le viole, bon, il croira que je veux lui faire un calin, mais on s'en fous. Doucement, je me préparai à bondir avant de trottiner rapidement vers mon bourreau qui avait décidé de se tripoter devant son animal de compagnie. Ce sale pervers, promis, j'appelle la SPAM Société protectrice des animaux magique des que je reprends forme humaine.

Rapidement, j'arrivai à ses pieds et je l'attaquai, tiens vue que je suis trop petit pour le prendre, je vais le mordre bien fait pour lui. J'effleurai sa peau chaude de ma langue, je frissonnai, cannelle, ouais mauvaise idée, j'adore la cannelle.

Surpris par le contact, Harry se pencha me montrant son visage si sexy, qu'est-ce que je raconte le visage de Potter n'est pas sexy, c'est juste toute cette buée ça cache tout ce qui est intéressant, je veux dire ses défauts. Vous me croyez hein ? Ne remettez jamais en doute la parole d'un Malefoy. 

-Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi, s'amusa Harry en me souriant. 

L'hermine que je suis le sens mal, bizarrement, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite ! Amusé, Harry pointa le jet dans ma direction. Surpris, je fus projeté en arrière avant de heurter violemment le mur, tout trempé. Ce corps est vraiment fragile. Harry éclata de rire, amusé. 

-T'es tout mouillé Dray, commenta-t-il. 

Non, c'est vrai, quel sens de la déduction. Je levais les yeux au sol. Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être trempé jusqu'au os, j'ai vraiment froid. Me relevant, je pataugeais une minute avant de glisser et de tomber, vraiment pourquoi devais-je être un pathétique bébé hermine. Au loin Harry éclata de nouveau de rire, tiens, je viens de me rendre compte depuis que je suis là, c'est la première fois qu'il rit depuis un an.. Posant une serviette sur sa taille, Harry s'approcha avant de me soulever délicatement et de me plonger dans une serviette toute duveteuse et de me sécher avec vigueur. Une fois sec les poils tout ébouriffée à la mode Potter, ou manche a balais selon moi, Harry me souffla sur le bout du nez. 

-Et voilà, tout va bien, je me demande quelle tête ferait le vrai Draco si je le décoiffai, s'amusa Harry en déposant un baiser sur mon bout de nez. 

Depuis quand il m'appelle Draco lui, et s'il ose me décoiffer, je lui colle un procès. 

Pris dans le moment, je lui léchouillai la joue. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais sur le moment, j'ai juste eu envie. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi. Surpris, Harry s'empourpra, finalement, c'est pas une blague, il a peut-être de réel penchant zoophile. Chantonnant, me portant toujours, Potter sorti de la salle, réjouis avant de me poser délicatement au sol. Puis plongeant dans sa malle, il attrapa une horreur qui fut un jour un pantalon pour femme enceinte et un tee-shirt ayant d'étrange trait de ressemblance avec la taie d'oreille de Dobby, promis un jour, je me vengerai de ses habits maléfiques qui vont me faire vomir mon petit déjeuner. 

Puis soudain je l'aperçus, la liberté, un idiot de gryffondor a laissé la porte ouverte une aubaine. Virevoltant, je jetai un regard à Harry, toujours occupé a tenter de faire tenir son jean, parfait. Souriant, je courus de toute la vitesse de mes petites pattes au sol, je vais y arriver, je suis vraiment le meilleur. Derrière moi, un juron retenti ainsi qu'un bruit de chute, je ne me retournai pas. 

-Non Dray, hurla Harry en attrapant sa baguette pour fermer la porte, mais trop tard, je franchis la porte sans aucune difficulté avant de descendre, bon d'accord de tomber dans les escaliers pour m'étaler dans la salle commune des lions. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je refuse de décrire cette chose informe qui prétend avoir du goût. 

Me faufilant a travers les pieds des élèves, je me cachai sous un fauteuil avant de traverser la salle de part en part pour me cacher dans un coin sombre, ils ne doivent pas me trouver. Bien caché, j'arrivai devant le tableau de la grosse dame rose, priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre et que pour une fois, merlin ne soit pas contre moi, et rien. Aller ouvre toi, bon sens de bon soir !

Derrière moi les pas précipité d'un Potty à demi habillé résonne. Je vais me faire rattraper !

Par chance, c'est le moment que choisit le tableau pour s'ouvrir devant moi, faisant entrer d'autre idiot de rouge et, or. Yes, mes prières ont été exaucées. Courant, je profitai de l'occasion avant que la porte ne coulisse, victorieux. Je suis sorti. Poussant sur mes petites pattes, je fis un bond en avant, heureux et m'envolai. What ? Quoi ? Que ? Qui ? Comment ? Les hermines volent ? Je ne le savais pas, en tout cas ça doit être pratique pour AAAAAAAAAH. Je fus soudain tiré en arrière, attiré irrépressiblement. Évidement un sort d'attraction, lévitant, je fus entrainé vers la salle que je venais de quitter pour tomber dans les mains colérique d'un Potter pas content rengainant sa baguette après un accio Dray bien placé. Me soulevant par la peau du cou, la brute me secoua avec rage. 

-Je t'interdis de t'enfuir, tu m'entends, tu es a moi. Encore une tentative comme ça et je te remets en cage, grogna Harry en me secouant toujours, tandis que la queue entre les jambes, j'évitais de le regarder, terrorisés. 

Il va me faire du mal. Ressortant sa baguette, Harry la pointa juste entre mes deux prunelles grises. 

-Linus maitria, murmura-t-il froidement, aussitôt un minuscule lien se créa entre lui et moi, un cercle apparaissant autour de mon cou. 

Je reculai surpris, tombant sans que cette fois Harry ne m'attrape, me laissant m'échouer au sol avec un petit cri. 

-A présent, tu es lié a moi, tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner à plus de 3 mètres de moi, tu comprends ? Murmura Harry les yeux fous. 

Tremblant, je hochai machinalement la tête. Ce Potter me fait peur, il est différent de l'autre, il pourrait me faire du mal, je le sens. 

Soudain, les traits de Harry se détendirent. M'attrapant, il me caressa de haut en bas. 

-C'est pour le mieux Dray, c'est parce que tu as essayé de t'enfuir Dray, c'est toi qui m'y obliges, murmura Harry en me caressant avec douceur. 

Ce jour-là, je continuai à trembler encore longtemps.

H

p

D

M

Alors quand je vous disais que la relation Harry Draco allait devenir bizarre, elle l'est non ? Après vous aimez la scène de la douche ? Vous voulez d'autres scènes du type alors reviewer parce que je n'en ai pas écris pour le moment dans ce type, même si j'ai bien deux ou trois idées...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : J.K, on sait jamais si vous avez loupé un chapitre

Pairing : HPDM même si leur relation commence dans un million d'année

Et oui ça va devenir de pire en pire, mais vous inquiétez pas, tout finira normalement, potentiellement, probablement bien !

Merci a toute mes reviews ça m'a fait trop plaisir et je vous ai tout répondu, et oui j'ai rendu Harry ultra sadique et Draco va en baver, mais, MAIS, enfin vous verrez bien.

H

P

D

M

**I**l m'a mis une laisse, ce sale sang mêlé a osé me mettre une laisse, comme a un animal domestiqué, comme si ce troll au cerveau bouffé par les vers était mon maître.

Et encore, si l'humiliation s'était arrêtée là. Il m'a mis un collier rose, rose a moi, avec un ruban ! Je n'ai croisé mon reflet qu'une seule fois, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Je suis un mec, même en temps que bébé fouine, hermine où je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis, et lui m'a travesti ! Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a obligé à me promener, me tirant comme un petit chien dans tout le château. J'ai eu beau m'arquebuser, planter mes griffes dans le sol, ce arg-je n'arrive-pas-a-trouver-de-qualificatif-assez-insultant, m'a obliger à parader. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Si quelqu'un un jour apprend qui je suis réellement, je me jette de la tour d'astronomie.

Potter ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard, se satisfaisant de marcher a un rythme trop rapide pour moi et de m'entendre courir derrière lui pour essayer de le rattraper. Je ne peux plus m'éloigner, je ne peux plus m'échapper, je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Est-ce que je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie ?

J'aurai dû me douter que l'humiliation ne pouvvait qu'augmenter, Potter m'emmena dans la grande salle, s'assit à sa table, menton levé puis en me voyant tenté de grimper sur le banc me fit tomber a terre avant de déposer une écuelle devant mon nez. 

-Mange Dray, ordonna-t-il, intraitable. 

Je le fusillai du regard, plutôt crevé de faim. Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne mange pas par terre. Couinant, j'obligeais mon esclave personnelle à se retourner, réclamant de l'attention. Harry fronça les sourcils regardant ma gamelle pleine. 

-Mange Dray, ordonna-t-il à nouveau. 

Lui tournant le dos, je m'éloignai le plus loin possible de lui, tournant dédaigneusement le dos à la nourriture alléchante. Rêveusement, je portai mon regard sur la table de ma maison, vide. Tout les serpentards de mon année sont morts où on fuit le pays et les jeunes qui ont été envoyé à Serpentard cette année son rentrés chez eux en pleurant qu'il ne voulait pas être dans la maison de Vous savez qui, certain ont été déshérités dans une folie pas possible, d'autre ont abandonné la sorcellerie pour guérir leur mauvais karma, tous ont été placés sous la surveillance étroite du ministère au cas où, une mesure préventive dont est très fier le ministère. Résultat cette table est vide, vu que moi, je n'y dîne pas, trop insupportable de supporter les regards de tous ses gens qui se demandent pourquoi je suis encore là. 

-Dray appela la voie de mon maître, enfin de celui qui croit que domestiqué un Malefoy est si facile.  
Je l'ignorai. 

-Dray, viens ici, ordonna cette fois Harry, la voie menaçante. 

Je ne tournai même pas la tête vers lui, et puis quoi encore, donne la patte, je ne suis pas son chien moi. 

Je tournai la tête vers mon parrain abattu, qui se languissant encore et toujours de son amour d'enfance. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de mon absence ? Un jour, deux jours, une semaine. Avec un pincement au cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de gratter le sol mélancolique avant de me secouer, je me fiche que personne ne se soucis de moi. J'ai pris l'habitude de sécher les cours, après tout ma maison n'existant plus, les profs n'ont pas l'envie ni le désir de donner des cours pour un seul élève, surtout moi, seul mes cours communs avec d'autre maison sont assurés. Je sais pour les aspics ce n'est pas top, mais je m'en fous, j'ai tout appris l'année dernière, comme quoi redoubler pour cause de guerre a son utilité. 

Soudain, le collier autour de ma gorge se resserra m'étouffant avant de me faire tomber pour trainer mon corps meurtri vers Potter. M'attrapant la tête, Potty plongea mon museau immaculé dans la nourriture. 

-Mange, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je sentis la haine monter en moi, grande impétueuse, imbibé de fierté. Sans hésitation, je mordis la peau de ce sale type en grognant, enragé. Poussant un cri, Harry recula vivement avant de m'envoyer bouler d'une claque défensive instinctive. Sonnée, je me redressai néanmoins sur mes pattes, avant de me remettre à grogner, les poils dressés, prêt à l'attaque. Oui, je suis actuellement diminué, et soyons clair, pas capable de battre Potter, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne tolérerai pas d'être traité ainsi une seconde de plus, je suis un Malefoy et même sous cette forme, un Malefoy n''obéits à personne. 

Soudain, je me rendis compte du silence autour de moi. Tous les regards de la grande salle sont posés sur moi et Potter, attendant avec intérêt la suite des évènements. 

-Elle en a du courage cette fouine pour défier le tueur de vous savez qui 

-Comment ose t-elle égratigner la peau de notre héros? 

-Le combat Fouine Potter, qui vaincra ? 

Ce sont a peu prêt les seuls mots que j'ai entendus dans ce brouhaha ardent d'ado qui s'ennuie et dont la vie tourne autour de leur mascotte, j'ai cité le héros national. 

Les poings serrés, Harry grinça des dents, toujours en colère. À mon tour, je fronçais les sourcils, c'est a moi d'être en colère là, cette espèce de saleté ose me voler mon rôle. Je sais bien qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis, mais une fouine même Malfoyenne ne mangera jamais par terre comme un vulgaire animal. Fièrement, je redressai mon museau, regardant les quelques gouttes de sang couler du doigt entaillé sans remords. 

Faché, la bouche de Potter se plissa agité d'un tics de colère nerveux. 

-Tant pis pour toi, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'a qu'a pas manger et ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite, c'est toi qui m'y a obligé, trancha Potter avant de se lever de table, de prendre son sac et de partir en me trainant derrière lui. 

Derrière moi, ma nourriture froide me regarda partir tristement. La torture venait de commencer.

H

p

D

M

Je sais très court chapitre, et les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant mais pas d'inquiétude, bientôt, les Maefoy fouinesque vaincront ! A votre avis comment Draco va t-il retourner la situation ? Vous préviens, choisissez votre camps, Draco ou Harry ?


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer C'est vraiment ennuyeux a ecrire

Bon avant tout, à cause d'une review que l'on m'a fait et que je trouve très intéressante, je rappelle une chose, n'oubliez pas les contrastes ! Nous sommes dans un point de vue de Draco qui est donc un peu (beaucoup) porté sur l'exagération, pas que Draco mente mais il exagère légèrement, donc oui, ce comporte un peu comme un psycopathe, mais déjà pour moi tout repose sur une question, Harry sait-il que Draco est un animal ou non ?

Ensuite je répondrai au review demain, la dodo

H

p

D

M

-Tu devrais peut-être le laisser au dortoir, fis remarquer Granger en me désignant sans pour autant sortir la tête de son bouquin.  
Harry, adossé au mur du couloir, fit la moue, toujours en colère contre moi.  
-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, Mione, qui sait quel genre de bêtise il pourrait encore inventer, expliqua-t-il en me secouant sans douceur.  
Et un peu de respect tout de même. Je haussai un sourcil, un Malefoy ne fait jamais de bêtise, il est calme et avisé, tout le monde sait ça voyions. Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'éternuai, produisant un son absolument horrifiant entre le couinement d'une souris et d'un chat. Surement mon allergie qui se réveille.  
Granger m'attrapa délicatement, me prenant dans ses bras avant de me serrer contre sa maigre poitrine. Berk, touché par une sang de bourbe, il va falloir que je me lave a la javel pour oublier ça ou que je la détruise pour rétablir mon honneur. Granger prépare toi à souffrir. Avec un sourire machiavélique, je découvris mes canines. Je m'imagine déjà ses hurlements, sa peur, et oh oui, continu par là, ronronnant, je me roulai sur le ventre. Trop bon, grattouille, là, encore. Tout content, j'agitai mes petites pattes ravis.  
-Rentre en cours en silence et asseyez-vous à votre place, ordonna le professeur.  
Je repris mes esprits, quelle humiliation. Rougissant, je grognai. Moi me laisser caresser par ce castor informe et mal coiffé, le déshonneur sur ma famille et sur tous les miens. Mon père a dû se retourner dans sa tombe. Je frisSonnais, enfin j'espère pas, ca serait vraiment trop gore. Pire et si elle m'avait contaminé, ou est le gel anti bactérien anti sang de bourbe ?

Mais faite la enfermer, cette fille est un danger public pour toutes les fouines.

Brusquement, je sautai sur le bras de Potter, mes griffes se plantant dans sa robe avant d'aller me blottir contre son cou, montrant les dents a Granger. Si elle ose encore m'effleurer, je lui montrerai ce qu'il en coute de prendre un Malefoy pour une gentille peluche.

Distraitement, Potter posa sa joue sur moi, me caressant. Bon, j'avoue, j'adore son cou, il est tout chaud et son pouls y bat, je trouve ça apaisant et puis d'ici, je vois tout de haut, comme si je n'avais jamais rétréci. Je suis presque aussi grand que Weasley, et ça question supériorité Malfoyenne, c'est le pied, j'ai toujours regretté ma petite taille, même Granger me dépasse, c'est d'un frustrant. Sans oublier que d'ici, j'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux de Potter, lui trancher la carotide si je veux, mais bon, je ne le ferai pas, ma fourrure serait trop difficile à nettoyer.

Tranquillement, Potter s'installa, sortant sa plume et le reste de son matos avec négligence. Je jetai u regard noir au prof, bon la cela m'arrange bien, mais c'est quoi ce traitement de faveur ? Genre Potter peut emmener son animal en classe sans que ça dérange. Si j'avais fait ça, moi, on en auraient fait tout un scandale comme quoi je voulais me la craner avec la richesse de mes parents. La vie est vraiment injuste. 

-Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre les génies. En effet, comme chez les moldus, ils peuvent exaucer 3 vœux, mais attention, il faut faire très attention à ce que l'on formule. Les génies s'ennuient dans leur lampe, ils sont donc très farceurs et peuvent tourner votre vœu à l'envers, conduisant à votre mort, et ... Exposa le prof de DCFM. 

Avec application Potter commença à prendre des notes, il aime vraiment ce cours. Je grimaçais, en même temps normal, il est mené par son parrain Sirius Black. Ouais le gars passé a travers le voile, le cousin de ma mère donc mon grand cousin, ou oncle, je ne sais pas trop, enfin officieusement vue qu'il a été rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Severus a été en pétard quand t-il a du aider a le faire revenir, invivable. 

M'approchant de la copie de Potty, après tout suivre le cours serait une bonne idée, je grimaçais. Non dite, moi qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, quelqu'un peut vraiment écrire aussi mal ? Prudemment, je ricanai, encore une preuve de la supériorité malfoyenne.

Tout doucement, j'éternuai, saleté de cheveux de Potter.

Plissant les yeux, je tentai de déchiffrer ce qu'il écrit, oui, vraiment ses pattes de mouches sont illisibles. Poche, j'observai avec attention l'encre encrée sur le papier. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de voir flou, peut-être que ma transformation affecte ma vue ? E où c'est un A, à moins que ce soit un S ? Bon, je laisse tomber, de toute façon il y a peu de chance que je tombe sur un génie un jour.

La plume bougeant toujours sous mes yeux, je soupirai, je m'ennuie vraiment. Gauche, droite.

Il y a vraiment rien à faire ici.

La plume fit un cercle complet.

Tous les élèves de cette classe travaille avec sérieux, comme quoi les cours des Gryffons sans serpentards sont d'un ennui mortel.

La plume esquissa une courbe dans ma direction. Non la ce n'est pas possible, c'est de la provocation, je bondis à l'assaut de celle qui osait se jouer d'un Malefoy, attaquant bravement la plume. Harry poussa un cri avant de lâcher ma proie.

-Dray, cria-t-il tentant de me rattraper et en s'étalant lamentablement sur son bureau dans la manœuvre. 

Hors de question que je lui redonne ma proie, elle est a MOI. Courant, je sautai sur la feuille de Granger étalant gaiement l'encre sur sa copie, puis celle de Weasley, qui de toute manière était couverte de dessin de sirène dans des positions étranges,(comprendre perverse) avant de parader fièrement sur le bureau du professeur, mes petites pattes noires couvrant d'empreinte son bureau. Granger cria tandis que les sorts fusaient dans ma direction.  
-

Stupéfix hurla le professeur, agacé.  
Il visa juste, je suis impressionné, finalement peut-être mérite-t-il ce poste. Figé dans une position ridicule, une patte encore en l'air, la plume au bec, je tombai sur mon nez.  
Ouille, ça fait mal. 

-Monsieur Potter, veuillez maîtriser votre animal, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, pesta Sirius Black en colère, aillant apparemment perdu son sens de l'humour légendaire. 

Rapidement, après m'avoir défigé, Potter se saisit de moi, ses mains crispés sur mon pauvre petit corps. Oui, j'avoue, je devrai arrêter de courir après les objets, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend, en moins de 2 jours, j'ai tenté d'attraper ma queue, un vif d'or démoniaque et une plume ensorcelé. Et non, je n'exagère pas du tout sur la potentielle dangerosité de ses armes. Je n'arrive juste pas à m'en empêcher. Se rasseyant avec un grognement sur sa chaise, Potter m'attacha au sol, ne me laissant même pas 10 centimètres de liberté. 

-J'espère que tu es satisfait, grogna-t-il avant de se remettre à travailler sans m'accorder un regard. 

Que répondre à ça ? Délicatement, je lui grattais la jambe, le sol est vraiment froid, mais Potter avait apparemment décidé de m'ignorer. Je sentis la colère monter en moi, comment ose-t-il m'ignorer moi ? Je suis son pire ennemi de l'école, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais... Je vais.. Alors vue la distance qui m'es permis, ma taille et le fait que je ne puisse parler qu'avec des bruits animales incompréhensibles, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de solution ? Soudain, j'aperçus le sac de Potter juste à côté me faisant de l'œil, comment résister à la tentation ? Une petite feuille qui dépassait surement un devoir me donna soudain une faim dévorante, a table !

H

P

D

M

Alors première petite vengeance de Draco, vous en pensez quoi ?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : J.K

Pairing : HPDM and mystere !

Ensuite si vous êtes gentils, je vous publierai rapidement la suite, vue qu'il est très cours ^^

Alors un de mes lecteurs a deviné ascela black, a deviné certain de mes plans concernant Dray, en même temps c'était évident mais je vous lance un défis, dans quelques chapitres Draco va boire quelque chose, que fera cette mixture ? Attention deux réponses possibles (il va boire plusieurs choses).

Et merci a Alphy d Pottier peddy (nom a rallonge quand même !) qui m'a donné envie de publié ce chapitre en lisant mon os sur mario et en le commentant, c'est la seule, snif

H

P

D

M

Potter a été collé par son très cher parrain, je culpabilise vraiment. Non mais c'est vrai, je vous jure, c'est pour ça que j'ai un grand sourire machiavélique. Et en plus quand Black a demandé les devoirs et que Potter a sorti son devoir en morceau, il s'est pris une deuxième heure. Et oui, l'excuse mon furet a manger mes devoirs peuvent vraiment être utilisés. Amusés, je tentai de monter dans le cou de mon actuelle victime, mais agacés Potter m'enfourna dans sa poche qui pue avec sa baguette et un vieux chewing gum.

-Non toi, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, pesta-t-il.

J'éternuai, non mais ça se lave les uniformes, il ne le sait pas ou quoi. Boudeur, je tentai de sortir faisant dépasser mon museau de la dite poche et me pris aussitôt une tape sur la tête.

-Pas bouger, méchant Dray, grogna Harry.

Je sifflai, il me prend vraiment pour un chien. Projeté en arrière, je cherchai quelle bêtise... Enfin, je veux dire vengeance, j'allais pouvoir accomplir au fond d'une poche quand soudain, ce fut l'évidence. Bon, ça allait être un peu humiliant, mais actuellement, je suis une fouine, un animal quoi, donc je ne peux pas être tenu responsable pour mes actes, n'est-ce pas ? Et tant que Potter ne découvre pas qui je suis tout est pour le mieux. Doucement, je couinai une fois, puis encore deux fois, les oreilles tendues et fus totalement ignoré par Potter. D'accord, il l'aura cherché ! Je fis la chose que je rêvai de faire depuis ce matin en voyant cet hideux pantalon et que chacun d'entre vous a rêver de faire en voyant les habits du survivant, je libérai ma vessie.

Oui, je suis méchant.

Ah et je le répète pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, se pisser dessus pour un Malefoy est dégradant, mais vous savez quoi ? Personne ne sait que je suis un Malefoy et je crois qu'il est temps de profiter de ce petit détail, après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une hermine. Comprendre, je peux faire ce que je veux CQFD.

-Putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai ça, hurla Harry furax en me dégageant tout dégoulinant.

Je lui fis les yeux de la mort qui tue mignon puissance 100 avant d'éternuer, tout tremblant. Aussitôt, le regard d'Harry hésita.  
Et oui face de troll, les hermines malfoyennes gagnent toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Granger qui ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir endommagé sa feuille, mais qui craquait devant ma frimousse innocente, en même temps quand je vois la tronche de son chat, je ne suis pas sûr de devoir prendre ça pour un compliment.

Harry se tourna vers elle, les yeux emplis d'espoir, la prenant à témoin.

-Cette saleté m'a pissé dessus, regarde, je suis trempé, s'emballa Potter en me secouant dans tous les sens.

Ouah, je ne me sens pas très bien moi, je crois que je vais vomir. Il va arrêter de me secouer comme ça l'autre débile ?

Hermione m'attrapa empêchant Potter de me martyriser, moi pauvre hermine totalement innocente et je sais, je me répète, mais Malefoy et innocent dans la même phrase, c'est juste trop bon ! Et enfin oui, une fouine, une hermine et un furet sont des animaux différents mais vus que je suis un mélange des 3, on s'en fous.

Granger me caressa le museau avec tendresse.

-Arrête Harry, c'est de la cruauté envers les animaux, ce n'est pas sa faute à cette pauvre bête s'il avait envie de faire ses besoins et si tu l'en as empêché, râla Granger en me faisant un bisou sur la tête.

Je ronronnai juste pour voir le visage dégouté de Potter en me voyant tout gentil avec Granger, bon, il faudra surement que je m'envoie à un sort d'oubliette pour oublier cette humiliation mais voir le visage crispé de Potter est juste jouissif.

-Mais je te jure que cette hermine se fou de moi, hurla Potter, énervé en me retirant des bras de ma sauveuse.

Ron qui passait par là, enfin, c'est l'impression que cela me donne, vu sa présence insignifiante par rapport à moi sortis alors la phrase la plus intelligente du monde.

-Hermine, ça ressemble à Hermione, remarqua-t-il.

Non s'il vous plaît que quelqu'un l'achève, a ce stade-là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Enfin avantage de ma condition fouinesque, je ne vois apparemment plus la couleur rousse, tant mieux je pourrai garder mes yeux intact plus longtemps.

Avec un sourire, j'achevais mon travail de sape sur le moral du pauvre Harry en lui délivrant mon deuxième cadeau.

-Putain Hermione, il m'a chié dessus !

H

P

D

M

Bon j'ai un peu hésité sur ce chapitre, je le trouve drôle mais bon le coup des besoins est a la limite niveau personnalité de Draco, et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Pas envie d'écrire un truc original alors c'est vous savez qui, nah.

Pairing : HPDM

H

P

D

M

Salut tout le monde, donc voilà la suite, et pour répondre a je ne suis plus quel review, nan je suis loin de manquer d'idée, j'ai déjà la plupart des chapitres d'avances, juste je dois les relire, essayer de les corriger un peu. Et bon j'avoue je n'étais pas convainques pour le dernier chapitre mais j'avais tellement envie de l'écrire, c'est pas comme si Draco pouvait se permettre de faire un truc comme ça normalement !

Donc ensuit, je viens de me rendre compte que je devenais prévisible NAAAAN, l'un de vous as deviné l'effet d'une des deux potions, bon la plus facile mais même je suis dégouté, snif, faut que je trouve une autre idée pour la première potion sinon c'est pas drôle. Heureusement que je n'avais pas encore écris cette partie qui est un point central de l'histoire, mais chut je n'en dis pas plus, MORT AU SPOIL par auteur trop bavard !

H

P

D

M

Il fait nuit. Je levai la tête, mes yeux brillants dans l'obscurité de manière malsaine, bons, je le fais ou je ne le fais pas ? Vérifiant que Potter était véritablement endormis, je m'approchai de lui cacher sous la couette, me faufilant près du survivant qui apparemment avait décidé que les pyjamas étaient passé de mode et ne portaient qu'un caleçon. Hésitant, je me collai à sa jambe, crispé, voyant que Potter ne réagissait pas, je soufflai avec soulagement.

Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe ? Bon pour vous pauvre ignorant, je vous explique. 

Après la rude journée qu'il avait passée, soit disant par ma faute, ce qui est totalement injuste, nous sommes bien d'accord, Potter avait décidé que je dormirai par terre. Oui par terre sans même un oreiller en plume d'oie ou de draps en soie, moi un Malefoy. Sur le coup, j'avoue, je m'étais senti soulagé, j'avais eu un peu peur qui me remette dans ma cage qui dans un coin m'attendait, mais il m'a suffi d'un regard en mode chat potté et de téter un de ses doigts pour qu'il laisse tomber et me pose au sol. Et oui, c'est un peu ridicule, mais d'après les mimiques de la moitié des filles de Poudlard, je suis trop mimi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai retenu tous les noms de celle qui ont osé associer ses inepties, dont les vôtres d'ailleurs, un Malefoy n'oublie pas. 

Potter m'avait dont levé devant ses yeux verts crotte de nez en me tenant par la nuque, et avait tenté de prendre un air sévère. Pour être honnête, il est plus doué pour me faire flipper quand il ne le fait pas exprès. 

-Tu es puni Dray, les méchantes fouines dorment par terre, à mes pieds, là ou leur place avait-il déclaré en se détournant difficilement de mon corps recroquevillé et adorable malgré sa phrase de sadique bien flippante. 

Vous aussi, vous avez remarqué cette tendance ? Je ne sais pas si Potty est juste toqué, mais il est le roi des phrases qui font le froid dans le dos. 

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après ça ? Voyons, je suis un serpentard, un manipulateur, je le reconnais, et faire culpabiliser les gryffondors est juste mon sport préférer. 

Tentant de m'ignorer Potter avait ensuite commencé à lire un livre sur le quidditch, tournant de temps à autre une page, sans se rendre compte qu'il tenait son bouquin à l'envers, ses yeux revenant sans cesse sur moi, qui couinait au sol en grattant son draps suppliant. Qui a osé penser que j'étais pathétique ? Un Malefoy n'est jamais pathétique et obtiens toujours ce qu'il veut, par tous les moyens, même si pour cela, il doit en arriver à certaine extrémité.

Et puis bon, vu les armes à ma disposition, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Attaquer ? Potter me ferait tomber en me soufflant dessus. Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un de mon rang dorme par terre au milieu des caleçons de gryffondors, je sais pas sur qu'elle fesses ils ont trainés moi ! Vous imaginez si je touche un caleçon de Longdubat ou pire de Weasle ? Juste d'y penser, j'ai envie de dégobiller, en plus je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils en changent tous les jours. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas de Waesley, il a l'habitude de la saleté dans son terrier... 

Finalement lassé, après avoir tenu assez longtemps pour montrer qu'il était un bonhomme, Potter avait tranquillement posé son livre sur la table de la nuit dont-il était évidemment tombé sur ma tronche, aie. Puis éteignant les lumières, il s'était couché, tourné dos a moi avant de faire semblant de dormir crispé. Je me demande qu'elle heure, il est ? Deux heures ou trois heures du matin ? Pauvre Potty insomniaque, son animal de compagnie l'empêche de dormir, enfin ce n'est pas moi qui vais le plaindre. Il avait fallu un long moment avant que le héros national ne s'endorme, et pourtant, je me suis appliqué à ne faire aucun bruit malgré ma grosse envie de me venger de l'agression par livre interposé. 

Bref, le survivant, c'était endormi, et évidemment des que ce fut fait, je décidais d'escalader courageusement le lit. Pourquoi ? 

Petit un, personne ne me donne d'ordre. 

Petit deux, un Malefoy ne dors pas par terre, il mérite le confort et le luxe adapté à sa race supérieur, contrairement aux belettes, reproductive qui vivent dans des terriers. 

Petit trois, on se les gèle et le sol, bien que couvert d'un hideux tapis rouge reste glacial, surtout vue la fourrure de bébé toute douce que je me tape. 

Et Petit 4, contredire Potter est un des buts de mon existence. 

Donc escaladant le mont Everest, je sautai habilement, et courageusement vue l'odeur, sur une chaussure qui traînait là, l'escaladai avant de bondir sur un tas de livres et de parchemin entassé, étrangement les devoirs du lendemain de Potter furent tout éparpillés et glissèrent sous son lit, avant d'enfin réussir à atteindre la malle de Potter, heureusement fermé, pour finir en une roulade acrobatique sous la couverture mal mise du survivant qui ne dors pas dans des draps en soie. Doucement, je me retournais regardant l'exploit, dommage que personne n'es pu voir ça, je suis vraiment le meilleur. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, une chambre gryffondor a certaine ressemblance troublante avec un nid de poule qui aurait dansé le disco en ayant la diarrhée, très organisé donc. 

C'est donc comme ça que je suis arrivé dans le lit, revenons en au présent maintenant. 

Toujours sur mes gardes, je me collais un peu plus à la jambe de mon supposé maître, le froid partant immédiatement, ce n'est pas possible, Potter est un vrai radiateur sur patte, je crois que finalement, je vais le garder un peu plus longtemps. Ronronnant, je me frottai a lui, il sent bon, remarquai-je. Stop retour sur pensée, il sent bon ? Désolé, je crois que mon état d'hermine me perturbe plus que je ne le croyais, Potter a une odeur qui m'indispose. Oui, je suis un aristocrate, je ne prononcerai jamais même dans ma tête le mot pue, si vulgaire, juste bon pour la populace.

Relevant la tête, je m'éloignai, il fait peut-être plus chaud la dessous, mais j'étouffe, et puis je n'aime pas trop être enfermé sous les couettes... Qui a dit que je n'étais jamais content ? Me précipitant vers la sortie que j'apercevais au loin avec le beau, enfin le laid visage de Potter, je passai mon museau fin dans l'ouverture avant de me coucher dans le cou d'Harry, décidément mon endroit préféré.

Enfin satisfait, je souris avant de faire délicatement mes griffes sur l'oreiller du bel endormi et de me coucher, rouler, en boule, fermant les yeux. Vous remarquez l'effort, je n'ai pas fait mes griffes sur la tronche du survivant, même si l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, si ça c'est pas de la gentillesse. Satisfais-je sentis mon souffle se faire plus lent, je vais bien dormir moi, quand ma moustache effleura la joue de Potter. 

-Y A UN TRUC DANS MON LIT, Hurla l'espèce d'hystérique en m'envoyant brutalement en l'air avec un glapissement de surprise, se relevant en mode zombie bien flippant. 

N'ayant pas le temps de me rattraper, je retombai sur le dos, les pattes bêtement pendantes en l'air, heureusement sur le lit, non parce qu'au sol, je me serai sûrement brisé la colonne vertébrale, mon cœur refusant de ralentir. 

-La ferme, Harry, démerde-toi avec ta fouine, cria Ron en lui une chaussure. 

Apparemment il aime pas être réveillé lui. Tout tremblant, je me fis tout petit sous le regard de Potter, je n'oublie pas qu'il à une nette tendance a la violence et que je suis un adorable bébé hermine moi, enfin pour une fois que je ne faisais pas trop de connerie, c'est po juste. 

Soupirant, le gryffondor me souleva. 

Paniqué, je me débattis aussitôt, non pas la cage. 

Agacé Potter me donna une petite tape sur la tête, avant de se rallonger et de me mettre dans son cou. 

Surpris, je le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés avant de pencher la tête sur le côté d'incompréhension, poussant un petit cri interrogatif. 

Silencieusement, Potter me caressa longuement avant de planter ses yeux trop verts dans les miens et de me susurrer, son souffle chaud bien trop proche de mon visage. 

-Dors maintenant Dray 

Je m'endormis comme une souche, après tout la vie de bébé hermine, ce n'est pas si facile.

H

P

D

M

Alors vue que l'on m'a posé la question aussi, a votre avis comment vont se rapprocher Draco et Harry ? Déjà un indice, nAN A LA ZOOPHILIE, non mais, donc il faut que Draco soit humain et pour faire simple, je vous reposerai plusieurs fois une question par la suite et selon votre réponse, l'histoire se prolongera et la relation de Harry et Draco s'approfondira. Mais bon je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, juste une chose, la vraie histoire d'amour au pays des bisounours c'est pas pour tout de suite !

Après je me posais une question vous aimez bien le couple Lupin Draco ? Rassurez vous, c'est pas pour cette fics, et je n'ai même pas d'idée en tête (quoi que...) mais je me posais la question.

Ensuite qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Draco finira t-il par faire ses griffes sur le visage de Harry ?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Himechu95670, quoi on peu rêver nan ? J.K. Rokwling

Pairing : HPDM dans encore une éternité !

Je sais je suis en retard, surtout que le chapitre est écris depuis des mois ! Mais j'ai totalement oublié que le temps passait, si, si c'est vrai ! Merci a mes reviewers, vous aiment, mes lecteurs, vous aiment aussi mais donner votre avis ou la menace écrite dans la dernière phrase sera mis a éxécution ! HAHHAHHAH

h

p

d

m

Quand je me réveillai, j'eus envie de me rendormir. Déjà, je suis bien au chaud dans un lit a eau chauffant, enfin, c'est le cou de Potter, mais c'est la même chose, ensuite et puis, je ne me sens pas très bien. Doucement, j'éternuai dans l'oreille de mon maître brun qui sursauta et se réveilla.  
-Non mais t'es vraiment un emmerdeur toi, gronda-t-il en me fusillant du regard, l'air soudainement en colère, sa main essuyant précipitamment et avec dégoût la bave postillonante sur son lobe. 

Toute façon, il est toujours en colère contre moi ce gars, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, moi pauvre petite hermine innocente. Snif, j'ai presque envie de pleurer, je suis vraiment dans un mauvais jour moi. J'éternuai encore, tentant de me relever avant de retomber sur mes pattes, trop fatiguées. C'est bizarre, mon corps est tout chaud et ma tête me fait l'impression de résonner comme si Hagrid c'était assis dessus. Je crois que j'ai un rhume.

Soudain, le regard de Potter changea inquiet.

-Ta truffe est humide, remarqua-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mais c'est ça met moi les doigts dans le nez, je te dirai rien. En plus, il les a mis ou avant ses doigts, d'ailleurs maintenant que, j'y pense, il se lave les mains en sortant des chiottes ? Je reculai un peu, berk, quand je pense que j'ai dormis prêt de ce microbe ambulant ! 

M'attrapant sans me demander mon avis, non mais quel manque de savoir vivre, Potter se précipita dans les vestiaires des filles.

-Hermione, HERMIONE, HERMioooOOONE, cria-t-il.

Le HERMioooOOONE, c'est parce qu'il s'est ramassé dans les escaliers devenus toboggan, pas stupide les fondateurs « Aucun garçon dans les dortoirs féminins ne pourra être », je ne sais pas combien d'heures ont passés Goyle et les autres à tentés de passer ce piège, et tout ça pour mater les sous-tifs en dentelles des serpentardes... Et honnêtement en voyant qui sont nos serpentardes, je ne comprendrai jamais, qui voudrait mater Pansy ou Milli ?Surtout quand on a un Blaise Zabini dans son dortoir, je vous ai dit que j'adorai le chocolat ?

En tout cas, ça a dû faire mal vue le nez tout rouge du pauvre petit Harry. Vous le voyez là le grand sourire sadique sur mon visage ? Ouais, j'avoue que c'était marrant, surtout que moi, je n'ai rien eu, Potter est passé en mode protection de son hermine adoré. J'adore être choupinet ! Ce que vous ne pourrez jamais répéter vue que vous aurez oublié cette phrase avant la fin de cette histoire, j'adore aussi maudire les gens. Grognant, Potter redressa ses lunettes sur son nez non cassé, pour l'instant, dommage, et me regarda. 

-Je sens que tu te fous de moi toi, râla-t-il.

Après les serpents, il parle l'hermine, ce gars a vraiment tout les talents ! Lui faisant ma moue la plus innocente, je lui souris avant de lui vomir dessus. Oui, je sais pas élégant, mais d'une, je suis malade, et deux, ça lui apprendra à me secouer dans tous les sens. En temps normal, Harry aurait hurlé à l'assassin, mais apparemment le fait d'être couvert de trace blanche et verte l'inquiète un peu plus. 

-HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE, hurle-t-il pire qu'une alerte incendie. 

Bientôt un oreiller lui arriva en pleine tête, tendance gryffondorienne le « balancage » de truc, suivie d'un monstre. Ok, j'ai ma réponse, Granger se peigne réellement les cheveux, c'est moi ou elle a des allures de caniche ?

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, Harry Potter, ou je te jure que face a moi Voldemort aura l'air d'un

adorable canari des iles, râla l'animal frisé.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Harry me désigna bouleversés. 

-Dray l'est malade, déclara-t-il la lèvre tremblotante. 

Attendez retour en arrière, les yeux embués de larmes ? Bouleversés ? La lèvre... Tremblotante ? Mais c'est quoi ce binzz ? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour la santé mentale de Potty, il est vraiment émotif. Mais bon dans un sens, je ne peux que me sentir ému devant son inquiétude, il l'aime vraiment sa petite hermine. Doucement, je me frottai contre sa joue, ronronnant. Et je ne tolérerai aucun commentaire. 

Hermione prit le pauvre petit Ryry dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine, la perverse, arrête de lui mettre le nez dans tes oranges ! 

-T'inquiète ça ne doit pas être grand chose, on va l'emmener cher le vetomage, et pis, tu ne voulais pas des renseignements sur la castration ? 

Euh, au secours ?

H

P

D

M

**Alors review ou castration ? **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Celle qui a osé mettre Ginny avec Harry

Pairing : HPDM et un autre que vous devinerez facilement une fois les perso apparus ensemble

Salut, et voilà un nouvel épisode d'une pauvre bête traumatisé. J'ai recus une review aujourd'hui qui me disais nan pourquoi y a pas la suite, et j'avoue je me suis sentit coupable. Non parce que la suite est écris depuis quoi ? Deux, trois mois ? Juste la flemme de tenter de corriger un peu mes fautes. (je sais y a encore du boulot) Donc voilà la suite ! En espérant que cela vous plaises toujours !

H

p

d

m

Non veux pas y aller, j'ai peur ! criai-je en me cramponnant au pull d'Harry Potter de toute mes forces.  
Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Harry, mais je t'aime, alors s'il te plaît ne m'envoie pas chez ce tortionnaire, je serai une gentille hermine. Tiens, je t'amènerai même des chaussures et ton journal, comme un bon chien. Alors pas le vetomage castrateur, que deviendrai le monde si je ne fais pas d'adorable petit malefoy partout ? Et mon rêve de dépasser le record des Weasley ? Ouin, je veux pas, c'est encore pire que la dernière fois où j'ai été chez le dentiste et pourtant le dentiste a obtenu une interdiction d'approcher de ma part et prétends qu'il a été attaqué par un piranha. À bout de forces, je mordis pour faire bonne mesure mon adorable maître qui tirait sur mon corps comme sur un accordéon pour m'obliger a lâcher prise. 

-T'inquiète Dray, au max, il te fait une piqûre, tout ira bien. 

Je frissonnai d"effroi, piqûre ? Il a dit piqûre ? Oh merlin, je vais tomber dans les pommes, sauvez-moi, à l'aide, il veut me piquer, appeler la SPAM Société protectrice des animaux magique ! Pas approcher avec des aiguilles, maman, ai peur.

Complètement paniqué, je ruai avant de réussir miraculeusement a me réfugier dans le cou de Potter tout tremblant. Non, je ne suis pas du tout craintif, qui a dit ça ?

M'attrapant par la peau du cou, Potter me maintint en l'air, agacé avant de me poser sur la table de la mort. C'est froid, c'est gris, une table d'autopsie. Je glapis avant de me tourner vers Potter lui faisant mes yeux en boules de loto, tentant de l'hypnotiser. Un truc du genre « Ai confiance, crois en moi, que je puisssssse » mais ce dernier se détourna regardant fixement un chaton. Comment ose-t-il me tromper avec un chaton ? Dédaigneux, je lui montrai mon royal arrière train, nah. 

Apparaissant en blouse blanche, le psychopathe amateur de chaire fraîche entra. 

-Oh, mais quelle mignonne petite bête, s'enchanta l'homme en blanc avec un sourire Colgate. 

Potter se tourna vers lui et arrêta de s'intéresser a moi. Comment ose-t-il ? Tout ça parce que ce gars tout moche a des biceps de la taille de la tuyauterie de Poudlard, et je dois rappeler qu'un basilic y circulait, il m'ignore. 

Potter se pencha en avant, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant démesurément en une moue paniquée. 

-Oh monsieur, c'est mon hermine, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, pouvez, vous m'aidez, minauda Potter en battant des cils, remuant du culs comme une gonzesse en chaleur.

Non mais c'est quoi son problème, je suis malade moi, il pourrait au moins me regarder moi! En plus c'est de sa faute, il m'a fait dormir par terre alors que le sol il est tout froid ! Pour faire bonne mesure, j'éternuai avant de me mettre à trembler, c'est moi le héros de cette histoire non mais !

Monsieur muscle s'approcha, osant poser ses doigts à l'odeur étrange (comprendre pestilentielle) sur ma fourrure me palpant. Ok, on est bien d'accord c'est du harcèlement sexuel. Je n'eus aucune hésitation, je le mordis, fort, très fort.

-Oh il me téte, il me prends pour sa maman, commenta le vetomage débile en me caressant affectueusement le museau avec ses gants en cuir de dragon. 

Je sifflais comme un chat enragé, idiot de gant, s'il les enlève, je lui arrache un doigt. Et il va arrêter de me traiter comme un chiot déficient mental ? 

-Dray ne fait jamais ça avec moi, commenta Potter avec peine, regardant jalousement le veto. 

Quoi il veut que je le téte maintenant ? Ai je déjà dit que ce balafré était stupide ? J'imagine la scène, lui gagatisant en me donnant le biberon et moi m'étouffant sous le lait (quoi que les moldus ont un truc pas mal pour « rappeller les seins maternels, ce sont des sous tifs pour hommes contenant des prothèses avec du lait.) J'accepte de jouer les bébés, si Potter porte ça. Enfin s'il accepte que je le prenne en photo, certain que la gazette payerait une fortune... Faut vraiment que j'y pense quand je reprendrai enfin ma forme humaine.

Mettant un machin dans mes oreilles, le vetomage débile hocha la tête. 

-Je vois que vous avez bien désinfecté ses plaies, bonnes initiatives. Commenta-t-il. 

Harry eut un sourire ravi, je rappelle juste qu'il a contribué a leur aggravation mais bon tout le monde se fiche de mon avis. 

-Au départ, je lui avais mis des pansements, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer, raconta pour la petite anecdote l'attardé. 

Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas parlé de ça, quand Potty a vu mes blessures inondées son parquet de sang, il a tenté d'arrêter le tout. Comment ? En me transformant en zombi avec du papier culs, et la j'ai dit non, vous imaginez, moi, couvert de papier culs ? Surtout d'aussi mauvaise qualité. 

Posant un stéthoscope tout froid sur mon petit torse, l'humain qui se croit intelligent écouta attentivement, quel dommage que je ne puisse pas hurler, j'aimerais bien voir ses tympans explosés. 

Le vetomage posa tranquillement l'appareil autour de son cou, sans doute pour se donner un air cool moi, je dis qu'il s'agis d'un appel à l'étranglement, si seulement j'avais ma forme humaine... 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre milathéa a juste un petit rhume du a une très légère infection, monsieur Potter, dragua effrontément le parasite en attrapant quelque chose dans son tiroir que je n'eut pas le temps de voir, passant une langue avide sur ses lèvres. 

Comment peut-on prononcer le nom Potter de manière si mielleuse, c'est ecoeurant ! Moi au moins je lui ai donné des petits surnoms, balafré, tête de balais chiottes, nids d'hippogriffes, et mes Potter sonnent bien mieux. 

Et puis il n'aurait pas pu dire que je souffrais affreusement, non parce que mine de rien un Potter prêt à répondre au moindre de vos caprices, c'est le pieds total ! 

Potter fronça les sourcils. 

-Milathéa, répéta-t-il, surpris. 

Je m'intéressai enfin à la conversation. Je suis un quoi ? 

Quand je pense que c'est cette chose à peine humaine qui m'apprends ce que je suis, quelle honte ! 

Le vetomage hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. 

-Oui les milathéa sont très rares, une espèce protégé, il ressemble énormément à l'hermine, cependant, on les reconnaît à leur crinière épaisse autour de leur cou, vous voyez là ? Montra le spécialiste en effleurant ma gorge, la caressant doucement. 

Je grognai, pas touche minouche. Il me prend vraiment pour une peluche ce gars 

-Dray a une crinière, pouffa Potter en touchant son écusson de gryffondor avec amusement. 

Je sifflai comme un serpent, enfin pas trop, je n'oublie pas que Potty est fourchelangue. 

-Oui, les milathéa sont des animaux très prisés par les maîtres de potions, ont dit que leur larme équivalent les vertus de celle des phœnix ou presque, mais surtout elles entrent dans la composition de potions très puissantes, elles ont donc une très grande valeur sur le marché noir, commenta avec envie le vetomage. 

Ou là, il a l'air d'en connaître des choses sur le marché noir ce gars, mais il m'a emmené chez qui le balafré ? Je ne reste pas avec lui une seconde moi, Slugorn avait le même type de regard avec des gallions scintillant dans les yeux il faut que je sois prudent, il serait capable de me vendre a je ne sais pas moi, mon parrain ! Juste d'y penser j'en frisonne, est-ce que vous avez une idée du nombre de crapauds de Neville qui ont fini en bouillis ? Non parce que si vous croyez une minute qu'il s'agit du même crapaud mes agneaux, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller passez un après-midi avec Severus; 

Enfin cette histoire de larme est tout de même intéressante, revendre mes larmes pour me faire un pactole : que demande le peuple ? Enfin, quel dommage qu'un Malefoy ne pleure jamais ! 

Enthousiasme, le décréter braconnier en herbe, poursuivit son histoire. 

-Il existe une légende sur ses petites bêtes, on dit que leur chant est si magnifique que les anges descendent sur terre et que les démons sont chasser. Mais plus réaliste, on dit que devant cette splendeur, émue, même les milathéas ne peuvent s'empêcher de pleurer, n'est ce pas magnifique ? Raconta avec un brin de romantisme le cinglé qui regarde mes yeux avec beaucoup trop d'attention. 

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Potty le regard perdu dans le lointain en caressant mon poil, plongeant ses doigts dans ma crinière, je ne m'y ferai jamais. 

Le vetomage lança un regard vers la cage derrière lui. 

-Peut-être devrais-je le garder quelques jours en observation et 

-Je préférerais éviter, coupa Harry. 

Je souris narquoisement. N'y penses même pas mon gars. 

-Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité, mais ou l'avez, vous trouvez, les milathéas traqués par les sorciers ont quasiment tout disparus, d'ailleurs, je croyais l'espèce éteinte, interrogea le vetomage en palpant mes petits coussinets pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas abîmé. 

Je faillis éclater de rire, ça chatouille. 

-Oh, je l'ai trouvé, alors j'ai décidé de le garder, répondit vaguement Potter en secouant la tête pour se re concentrer. 

Le vetomage secoua la tête. 

-Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter, mais vous ne pouvez pas garder un Milathéa chez vous, ce sont des animaux très sensible qui ne supporte pas l'enferment et se laisse dépérir en captivité, affirma le vetomage en me remettant sur mes pattes. 

Potter se crispa. 

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, commenta-t-il sèchement. 

Le vetomage haussa les épaules sèchement avant de me lever la queue. 

-Comme vous voulez, dit-il froidement. 

Et Draco fut dépucelé par un thermomètre rectal.

H

p

d

m

Bon je sais je n'ai pas parlé de la castration de Draco mais bon le chapitre tournait déjà pas mal en rond, rajouter des infos secondaires, aurait vraiment été d'un lourd ! Mais bon, je garde ça en tête, après tout, l'avenir n'est pas encore écris. En tout cas j'ai vraiment bien avancer, il me manque un chapitre sur la vingtaine que j'ai écris pour conclure cette partie de la fiction. Ensuite on passera a la partie 2, en changeant complètement de genre vue que le pov sera celui de Harry. Oui le Harry psychopathe et flippant. Après comme dit précédemment, je pense a écrire deux fins, genre finir cette fiction et proposer la suite en plus ? Non parce que si j'écris la suite, l'histoire n'est pas prêt de se finir ! Vue qu'il arrive plein de chose a Draco et Harry et que j'ai même une idée pour une troisième partie (même si celle la est plutôt vague), mais je préviens dans le pov de Harry on a un cheminement de pensée très différents, donc la partit humour sera un peu estompé pour devenir plus sérieux.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre, pas trop décus ou agonisant, mort de rire au sol ?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : J.K

Pairing Draco Malfoy/Hagrid/Rusard ou pas...

Salut ! Alors déjà pour répondre a une review, le chapitre précédent était indispensable, il va expliquer énormément de choix à l'avenir de Harry et de Draco, et si je ne décide pas d'abandonner cette suite de suite (non parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour embêter Draco et Harry) est même capitale ! De plus on apprends la vraie nature de Draco et plein de petit détail qui ont leur importance, bref CHAPITRE IMPORTANT. Comme la plupart de ceux que j'écris ou la plupart du temps une information essentiel (sauf dans les premiers qui étaient plus une intro) est donné.

ALORS ATTENTION NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE EN MANGEANT. Il est assez particulier, mais je sais pas, j'avais tellement envie de l'écrire ainsi que je l'ai fait. Bonne lecture et merci aux reviews et aux lecteurs mais surtout aux reviews, c'est ça qui me donne envie de poster la suite et qui me motive a écrire l'histoire de mon milathéa (d'ailleurs cet animal existe, dans le folklore hein, on est bien d'accord)

La grande salle, a quel endroit merveilleux. Un plafond enchanté, de la nourriture illimité, des profs qui se croient important sur leur estrade surélevée et le calme des serpentards, vraiment, j'adorai la grande salle, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel ? 

Potter passa sa grosse main devant moi, me donnant envie de me suicider dans l'assiette de Weasley. Vous croyez qu'il me remarquera entre deux saucisses, moi, je suis persuadé que cet ogre me bouffera. 

-Aller mange Dray, prend tes médicaments, tu vas voir le miam-miam de Harry, il est délicieux, baragouina l'autre débile mentale, me prenant apparemment pour un déficient mental avant d'étaler sur mon museau de la graisse de poulet. 

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie. Fronçant mes sourcils inexistants, je reculai, non mais il est dégueux ce type ! Il ne voit pas que je suis blanc, enfin que j'étais blanc ? Ma fourrure est couverte de marron maintenant et toute collante ! Et voilà, ça va me prendre des heures pour nettoyer tout ça, non mais vraiment merci ! Lui tournant le dos, je commençai à me lécher pour enlever toutes les substances grasses de mon poil. 

Franchement, je le retiens cet attardé, quand je pense qu'il a laissé ce type m'enfoncer un... non je ne veux plus y penser, mais sur je vais porter plainte pour abus sexuel dés que je serai de nouveau humain et pan ! Personne ne touche un Malfoy. 

Grimaçant, je regardai ma langue couverte de poil, berk, mais comment font les animaux pour se nettoyer, c'est dégeux! Tournant sur moi-même je crachai, une fois, deux fois, dans l'assiette de Weasley. 

-Eurk, il a vomi dans mon assiette, hurla le machin roux. 

Excuser boule de poil. 

En tout cas, théorie démontrée, finalement Weasley regarde quand même ce qui se passe dans son assiette avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de tout engouffrer. Il a vraiment des réflexes de pauvres, suit sûr qu'il a peur que la nourriture s'envole, j'eus un sourire méprisant, pitoyable. 

Deux fois plus inquiets Potty m'attrapa me soulevant devant son visage. 

-Ça va mon trésor, ne t'inquiète pas Ryry va faire partir le vilain rhume, gagatisa l'ex homme qui décidément vient de perdre toute sa virilité. 

Je soupirai, faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me parler comme a un stupide gamin, d'ailleurs faudrait qu'il arrête de me parler tout court. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais il se rend compte qu'il parle sans arrêt a un animal qui n'est pas censé le comprendre ? Non parce qu'au début, je trouvais ça mignon, mais maintenant, je trouve ça plutôt préoccupant... Je sais que Potter a l'habitude de parler avec des serpents, mais je suis une fouine. Enfin non, un Milathéa c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, il faudra que je me documente sur cette espèce dés que j'aurai de nouveaux des doigts. Bref, je suis censé ne pas du tout parler sa langue alors pourquoi me fait-il la conversation ? Sainte mangouste te tends les bras pote potty ! 

Potter cracha dans son assiette avant de me la tendre avec de grands yeux énamourés, non mais c'est quoi son problème. 

-Tiens j'ai tout pré-maché pour toi, de si gros morceaux-morceaux ne pouvait pas entrer dans la bouche d'un si petit bébé, roucoula l'autre monstre. 

Je reculai, non-sérieux, il veut me donner encore combien de raison de ne pas manger ? Non parce que là, je viens de décider que je ne mangerai jamais a la table des gryffondors. 

J'éternuai, maudit rhume stupide.

-Oh, tu veux que je donne la béquée, comme une maman oiseau ? Commenta Potty en papillonant des yeux avant de mettre dans sa bouche un morceau de ce qui fus du blanc poulet et de me le tendre par la bouche.

Ah non, écoeurant, ce type est juste malade, bon à enfermer, mais que font les aurors ? Soudain, deux horribles mains m'attrapèrent me dirigeant vers l'antre de l'enfer, comprendre la bouche grande ouverte de Potty. Non mais il veut vraiment que je mette ma tête la dedans ? Il se rend compte que sa bouche fait deux fois ma tête et qu'il pourrait me décapiter d'un bon coup de dent ? Il est hors de question que je n'entre ne serait-ce qu'une patte dans cette arme mortelle. En plus franchement le pâté qu'il a au fond du gosier me donne plus envie de rendre mon estomac que de manger. Harry m'approcha encore plus, au secours, il veut me bouffer ! Ma tête effleura ses lèvres, arg; il m'a embrassé ! Mon premier baiser perdu avec une bouche remplis de poulet, ouin, je suis dégouté ! Je te déteste Harry Potter, je ne suis plus vierge de baiser, ouin ! Mon esprit rationalisa, mais on ne peut pas considérer ça comme un baiser, ce n'est pas parce que nos lèvres se sont touchés que c'est un baiser, il faudrait aussi que nos langues... Oh, il est hors de question que j'entre dans la bouche de ce zoophile. 

Soudain Mc go se leva, frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention, déconcentrant Potter. Franchement, si vous n'étiez pas aussi parcheminé que l'écorce d'un arbre, je vous épouserais professeur. 

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, ceci est une annonce de la plus haute importance, ordonna-t-elle, aussitôt obéis. 

Mg gonagall a toujours eu un talent fou pour me faire taire, peut-être parce qu'elle donne des retenus dans la forêt interdite a la recherche de licorne machouillé ?  
La nouvelle directrice qui a empêché parrain de faire joujou, vous imaginez mon parrain directeur de Poudlard ? Je sens que la vie des serpentards, surtout de moi, aurait été un conte de fées, fit passer son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la salle avant de poursuivre. 

-Le professeur Rogue m'a fait remarquer la disparition d'un de nos étudiants, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, si l'un de vous a des informations, veuillez-nous les transmettre au plus vite, annonça le professeur Mc Gonagall, apparemment ils ne se sont pas foulés pour me chercher, et puis une semaine avant de remarquer ma disparition, enfin je crois, difficile de compter les jours avec cette fotme fouinesque. 

Je tournai mon regard vers mon parrain tristounet qui jouait avec sa purée, sans la manger. Je suis la Sev', je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence à culpabiliser là, j'ai laissé mon pauvre parrain tout seul alors qu'il a déjà tellement d'ennui ! Entre le ministère, son amour d'enfance et moi, il va encore se faire des cheveux gris. Ce qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui offrir mon shampoing spécial protection contre les effets nosifs des potions envers les cheveux. Oui, je suis un expert en matière de cheveux, j'envisage même de travailler dans le shampoing magique, enfin, on verra bien, ce n'est pas la seule voie qui m'intéresse. 

Soudain, ce fut l'effervescence dans la grande salle, tout le monde y allant de son petit commentaire. 

« -Je le savais, laissé ce mangemort en liberté mais que fais le ministère  
-Oh, c'est effrayant et dire qu'il se balade sans surveillance  
-Ça se trouve, il prépare un mauvais coup  
-Ou peut-être que quelqu'un s'est vengé et qu'il pourrit dans un placard ?  
-Ça serait bien, un bienfait pour la nation, j'espère qu'il a crevé lentement  
-Cette sale pute n'écartera plus jamais les jambes devant n'importe qui, au moins il aura rejoint son cher maître dans la mort. » 

Et cela n'est qu'un échantillon des horreurs que j'entends. 

Je me recroquevillai, tremblant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Je sais bien que personne n'allait s'inquiéter, mais quand même, j'avais espéré compter encore un peu... Je sais que je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de très gentil dans ma vie, mais allé jusqu'à souhaiter ma mort. Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort de personne moi, sauf peut-être Potter, mais en même temps, avec ses grands yeux verts ils vous donnent pas trop envie de le faire chialer ? Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'entendre ses médisances me blesserait autant. Ils sont si cruels à m'insulter alors que je ne suis même pas là, enfin que je ne suis censé ne pas être là. Cela fait mal, je ne pensais pas être tombé aussi bas. En tout cas, je ne peux pas compter sur leur aide, tous ses gens me haïssent, sans exception.

Un petit sanglot m'échappa, assez discret pour n'être remarqué par personne, on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas. 

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de la disparition de ce cafard, avec un peu de chance, il est reparti la queue entre les jambes, commenta Ron avec un sourire, une lueur folle dans les yeux. 

Je m'éloignai de lui, totalement abattu. Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer, les malefoy ne pleure pas. 

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, Malfoy n'a plus que Poudlard, le Ministère a saisi toute sa fortune et son manoir, avec la mort de sa famille, il n'a plus rien, raconta Granger avec pitié en sortant de derrière son livre. 

La ferme, la ferme, je ne veux pas de la pitié de cette sale sang de bourbe, je vais très bien. Je... Je n'ai aucun problème d'argent, cette situation est provisoire, un malefoy s'en sort toujours.  
Potter sursauta. 

-Comment ça, ils ont pris sa fortune et son manoir ? S'écria-t-il surpris, ouvrant de grands yeux éberlués. 

Et bah oui, réjouis-toi de la nouvelle, de la déchéance de Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui t'a pourri la vie toute sa scolarité. Engrangement, je me sens blessé, une larme glissa sur ma joue que je cachais aussitôt.

-Oui, le Ministère a déclarer que cette fortune appartenait a ses parents qui devaient payer pour les réparations et les dommages causés a la nation, et ils lui ont tout pris, tu ne lis jamais les journaux Harry ! Reprocha Hermione en secouant la tête.

Harry piqua une saucisse avec lassitude.

-Tu sais bien que je déteste ce torchon, commenta-t-il, grommelant, Hermione soupira.

-Enfin de toute manière on s'en fous, tant mieux si cette saleté se retrouve a la rue, de toute façon avec son postérieur il s'en sortira toujours. Suis sûr que plein de sorciers sont prêts à lui ouvrir leur porte et a le payer, et puis il doit avoir l'habitude avec Voldy, se moqua Weasley.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je frissonnai. Comment peut-il me souhaiter même en plaisantant un destin aussi funeste ? Je le hais. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rend compte de la gravité de ce qu'il raconte. En plus, tout ça s'est faux que des racontars, je suis vierge moi et... Et je réussirai à me débrouiller après. Sev' a proposé de m'héberger, mais je sais que sa fortune elle a été aussi saisit malgré le statut d'espion de mon parrain, ce n'est pas avec son salaire misérable de professeur qu'il pourra répondre a nos besoins. Et il est hors de question que je devienne un boulet.

Soudain Potter se redressa, collant une droite a son pote rouquin.

-ARRETE DE RACONTER DE LA MERDE, MALFOY A BEAU ETRE UN VRAI CON, IL MERITE PAS CA ! JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE, hurla mon beau sauveur.

Je rêve où il a pris ma défense ? Rougissant, je me trémoussai, heureux, enfin pas heureux qu'il m'est défendu, c'est juste que... Euh... Oh regardé ma coccinelle apprivoisée !

Weasley se redressa, se tenant la joue, avant de pointer Harry du doigt.

-PUTAIN HARRY ARRETE DE DEFENDRE CET ASSASIN, S'enerva a son tour l'espèce de tache rouquine au sol.

Potter se crispa, se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

-Draco n'est pas un assassin, Ron, et tu le sais très bien, je ne tolérerai pas que tu continue a raconter n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs je m'adresse a vous tous, ajouta le survivant en fusillant du regard toute la grande salle.

Ron se redressa avant de sortir à grand pas, fulminant tandis que le silence se faisait autour de nous, lourd.

-10 point pour gryffondor, commenta simplement mon parrain, faisant sursauter Potty qui les yeux exhorbités se tourna vers lui en état de choc.

Heureux, je m'approchai de ma coupelle de lait avant de laper délicatement le contenu rempli de médicament. Bah, je peux bien faire un effort, si ça lui fait plaisir, et j'ai la dalle moi. Harry se tourna vers moi avant de me caresser entre les deux oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je veille sur toi, murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris avant de sauter dans son verre d'eau, le lui renversant dessus. Bah quoi, il m'a couvert de poulet cet abruti, faut bien que je me nettoie et puis, il m'a traité de con, j'ai pas oubliez moi !

Tout le monde sait donc que Draco a disparut, que vont-ils faire a votre avis maintenant ?

Manger japonais

Jouer au cluedo

Danser la macarena

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous l'imaginiez comment la découverte de la disparition de Draco ?


	15. dodo

Un peu de douceur pour ce chapitre et juste euh... Beaucoup de retard ! On se rapproche doucement de la fin de la partie 1, les deux prochains chapitres seront, enfin vous verrez bien !

H

P

D

M

Draco dormait roulé en boule, couché pour une fois sur le torse de Harry dans un trip de domination bizarre.

Donnant un coup de patte fictif dans son rêve à un Potty a ses pieds dansant la macarena, Draco se mit a baver, souriant. Le soir même, il s'était amusé à se mettre sur ses pattes arrières alors que Potter était couché pour le dépasser d'une tête, et évidemment son esclave Harry Potter s'était empressé de le masser pour répondre au bien-être de son maître, en le papouillant.

Bref dormant comme un bienheureux, Draco obligea, dans son rêve, le survivant à se déguiser en infirmière sexy pour le soigner. Amusé, le faux Draco siffla le traumatisé pauvre petit balafré qui eut soudain un sourire diabolique et sortit de son dos une gigantesque Seringue. 

-Vous voulez jouer au docteur, monsieur Malfoy ? Minauda la créature de luxure. 

Sursautant, Draco hurla avant de chuter de son pied d'escale, roulant sur la couette. Non pas les piqures ! Putain, mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Grognant Draco se releva pour reprendre son ascension du mont Everest, comprendre le bide du tueur de mage noir et chuta à nouveau. Mais on se foutait de lui ?

-Non, non pas ça, pas lui, s'il vous plaît, gémis une voix plaintive en se tortillant sous les draps. Un remix de dobby quand a 5 ans, il l'avait obligé à mettre ses mains dans le mixeur ?

Surpris, je me relevai aux aguets, écoutant avec curiosité les bruits produits par ma Némésis personnel. 

-Non s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, arrêté, ne lui faite pas de mal, ajouta la voie haletante.

Désappointé, je m'approchai du visage de l'empêcheur de dormir en rond, le contemplant avec stupéfaction, je sentis quelque chose en moi se serrer.

Potty se tortillait, recouvert de sueur comme si ont lui lançait un doloris, le souffle court, des larmes coulant sur ses joues creusés par la fatigue. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai plus prêt pris d'un affreuse curiosité morbide.

-Non ne le tuez pas, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, non, non, NOOON, cria Harry, ses bras se couvrant de chair de poule tandis que dans son délire, son corps était secoué de convulsion.

Il a mal, mais c'est quoi ce cauchemar ? Et puis il en fait depuis quand des rêves comme celui là ? C'est normal d'ailleurs, ce genre de rêve. Il devrait peut-être penser à consulter un psycomage ou directement rejoindre Ginny a saint mangouste...

Choqué, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il voyait, peut-être moi-même quand j'ai tué Dumbledore ? Je sentis la culpabilité me remplir, je suis surement l'un des objets de ses cauchemars, Potter doit vraiment me haire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée me dérange, pourtant, j'ai toujours détesté Potter, mais c'est différent, avant je ne pensai pas le mériter, tout était de la faute d'Harry. C'est lui qui a refusé ma main, mon aide, qui m'a laissé seul dans les ténèbres ! Lui qui a donné raison a l'autre et qui, non, je ne veux pas y penser.

Tentant d'ignorer la situation, je contemplai mon ancien ennemi s'empêtrer dans ses couvertures, poussant des petits cris d'animaux blessés, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues.

Discrètement je lançais un regard aux autres occupant de la chambre, connaissant cet abruti de Potty, il a certainement dû se lancer un sort de silence pour ne pas les ennuyer. Toujours cette volonté de bien faire, de tout prendre sur lui, sans prendre en compte sa propre douleur. Harry le héros, saint Potty, j'ai vraiment été inspiré quand j'ai trouvé ce surnom. Je déteste ça, pourquoi garde t-il pour lui ? Pourquoi ne laisse-t-il pas ses amis s'inquiéter pour lui ? Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas d'aide ? Pour un Gryffondor, Harry est incroyablement Serpentard, n'a-t-il aucune confiance en ses potes ?

Ça m'énerve, je ne supporte quand Potty arbore ce masque pour devenir le petit garçon parfait que l'on attends, c'est comme s'il me disait, je suis mieux que toi, je me suis toujours appliqué à réduire ce Harry en poussière, avec délectation, je dois dire. Le seul qui peut être la perfection, c'est moi ! Ce sale menteur hypocrite qui fait semblant d'aller bien.

Soudain Harry se figea, l'air de souffrir le martyr, son souffle se coupant tandis qu'un sanglot douloureux li échappait.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NE ME LAISSE PAS, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT, JE T'EN SUPPLIE. Ne sois pas mort, ne le sois pas, pas toi, pas toi, hurla-t-il comme un damné, ses yeux roulant follement sous ses paupières.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sautai sur Potter, me cramponnant a lui pour ne pas tomber avant de m'approcher de son visage et de lui mordre fortement le bout du nez. De manière inconsciente Potty tenta de me dégager en me frappant, mais je resserrai ma prise, voyant ses papilloner tandis que le sommeil le quittait.

-Dray murmura-t-il aussitôt, surpris.

Je le relâchai aussitôt pour lécher avec douceur les gouttes d'eau salés sur ses joues. Chut calme toi, ne pleures pas Potty, si tu te tortures tout seul, je ne sers a rien moi.

Me prenant par surprise, Harry me saisit me serrant contre son torse de toutes ses forces, à m'en faire mal, tremblant toujours contre moi.

Il l'a vraiment choqué son rêve celui-là. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu voir Potty avec un rêve érotique. M caressant, Potty enfonça sa tête dans ma fourrure, respirant profondément mon odeur avant de frotter son nez contre moi. Je n'y crois pas, il est en train d'essuyer sa morve sur moi, non mais c'est quoi ce dégeu, j'ai la tronche d'un mouchoir moi ? Doucement, je me hérissai avant de me calmer, bon ça passe pour cette fois, Harry a vraiment l'air trop fatigué pour que je me venge.

-Tu m'as mordu le nez, commenta l'offusqué humain en frottant son appendice nasal. 

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pauvre chochotte ! 

-je devrai te mordre le nez aussi, commenta rêveusement le cinglé.

Harry plongea ses pupilles vertes, enfin actuellement rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, dans les miennes.  
Non mais ce type est vraiment bizarre, enfermer le que diable ! Sans m'en rendre compte je commençai a pousser une série de petit cri en langage Milathéa, ce qui fit glousser Potty, enfin sauf s'il avait su ce que j'avait dit, mais bon, vous n'allez pas me balancer.

-T'arrêtes de vouloir foutre ta bouche sur moi, obsédé démoniaque des aiguilles, sale face de balais toilette mal embouchée !

Harry plongea ses pupilles vertes, enfin actuellement rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, dans les miennes. 

-Je me demande ce que tu peux raconter, sûrement un truc, genre ne pleure pas, je suis là, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mon maître bien-aimé, sur que c'est un truc comme ça, souris Harry avec gratitude.

Je le fixai longuement avant de lui faire un sourire angélique, ouais un truc comme ça...

H

P

D

M

Alors adorable non ? Enfin face aux autres, pour une fois harry n'apparait pas comme un mec bon a enfermer, enfin presque !


	16. un nid

Moi en retard avec une flemme de poster la suite ? NAAAANNNN pas du tout, je n'aurai pas osé...

Donc nouveau chapitre, publié en stage, ne suis je pas gentille ? Allez avec cette chaleur qui essaye de nous assasiner, profité un peu de cette suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Non parce que je sais Draco n'est pas forcément au mieu de sa forme mais quand même, vous avez vue ou il est a la fin ?

Réponse au review de la semaine dernière ce soir, désolé, je suis en stage quand même!^^

H

P

D

M 

Bon, il va arrêter là, ça commence à bien faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore au Potty ?

Poussant un petit cri de Milathéa je mis sur mes pattes arrières en mode trop mignon, ouvrant de grands yeux larmoyant trop adorable. Toutes les filles de la salle commune soupirèrent en cœur, tous les garçons firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu en rêvant secrètement de me serrer dans leur bras. Potter ne m'adressa pas un regard, non mais il se fout de moi ?

J'en ai trop marreuh, depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas a quoi pense le survivant avec cet air rêveur et constipé, mais il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, moi, son animal de compagnie, c'est juste intolérable ! Et puis c'est quoi cette expression tourmentée et ses soupirs enamourés, il pense a qui comme ça ?

Énerver, je grimpais le long de la jambe de Potter, je suis vraiment devenu bon en grimpette, avant d'arriver à ses faut que j'agisse. Personne n'est autorisé à ignorer un Malefoy. Et puis c'est quoi cette expression tourmentée et ses soupirs enamourés, il pense a qui comme ça ? Je veux qu'il joue avec moi, surtout que sous cette forme, avouer le, a part emmerder Potter, je ne peux absolument rien faire.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, feignant de souffrir le mathyr au cas ou. Et si je boite il va faire attention a moi ?

Réfléchissant à tout allure, j'eus un sourire diabolique, oui, je sais comment faire réagir saint potter, il ne résistera jamais et ne pourra plus avoir l'air de me trouver aussi intéressant qu'un pet de chimpanzé.M 'approchant tout doucement, je me glissai sous la paume de la main du survivant, ronronnant avant de lui têter le doigt en ouvrant exagérement de grand yeux de coker shooté. Aller vas y Potty, j'ai réalisé ton fantasme, tu ne peux pas me résister, je te connais par Coeur.

Les doigts s'abaissèrent, plongeant dans ma fourrure, massant délicatement mes nobles oreilles dressés de fierté, gagner !. Heureux, je me retournai sur le dos, ventre en l'air, pressé de voir le regard vaincu de yeux vert posé sur moi. Puis Potter bailla.

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, intolérable, il a baillé ! BAILLE ! Comme si j'étais ennuyeux alors que je lui ai tèter les... Je rougis, soudain affreusement gêné et vexé. Il se fout de moi. Trop, c'est trop, c'est quoi son problème ? Il ne veut pas faire attention a moi, tant pis pour lui !

Aisément, je me dégageai des mains avant de reprendre mon escalade facilitée par les mailles d'un affreux pull Weasley. Il va payer ! Un air flippant sur le visage, j'arrivai dans le cou de Pott. Cette fois, je suis vraiment en colère, le méchant moi rentre en action.

Perché, je grondais profondément, mon ventre se gonflant d'exaspération. Il va payer. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais il va payer pour cette humiliation. Hésitant, je me mordis ma lèvre poilue. Alors je fais quoi, une morsure ? Non, il commence à y prendre goût l'animal, dois-je d'ailleurs préciser que je trouve cela assez consternant ? Je lui pisse dessus ? Non, une fois pas deux, je suis un original moi, et puis c'est quand même un peu trop facile. Je fis la moue, mes choix sont vraiment limités sous cette forme, promis des que je retrouve mon apparence, jelui préparerai une blague qui le traumatisera et fera se retourner ses ancêtres dans leurs tombes.

Montant sur le haut du fauteuil auquel le débile était accoudé, j'eus soudain l'idée du siècle. Je sais encore, mais que voulez-vous, je suis un génie. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une vengeance, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça alors.

Bondissant, je grimpais sur la tête de Potter, le dominant de toute ma hauteur, je tapotai pour bien me préparer autour de moi et me couchais au milieu de ses cheveux. J'eu un large sourire, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça alors. Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'éclatai de rire. Je suis dans le nid des cheveux, le NID QUOI ! Le nid, je l'avais bien dit que ses cheveux ressemblait à un nid! Le nid de Potter, c'est juste, je m'écroulai, gloussant de manière totalement loufoque.

-Euh Harry, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ta fouine se fou de ta tronche, commenta Ron. Harry lui jeta un regard perdu, totalement dans son monde.

-C'est un Milathéa Ron, et puis les animaux ne rient pas, répondit simplement Potty. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir prouver ma blague, riant tout seul, je roulai sur moi-même, applatissant les cheveux de Potty sous moi.

-Non mais je te jure, t'entends pas ses petit cris, c'est ça ou elle agonise ta bestiole, affirma Ron en regardant le drôle de spectacle.

Harry sursauta et, je me cassai la figure.

Kya, criai-je, non mais c'est haut quoi !

Et m'écrasai sur le jeu d'échiquier de Weasley, dégommant toutes les pièces. Ron grogna.

-Putain regarde ce qu'il a fait, grogna le Weasley, triste devant son jeu. J'eus un sourire béat, ça valait les bleus que je viens de me faire au dos en tombant. Précipitament Potty me saisit.

-Ca va Dray, tu ne t'es pas fait mal, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ca va Dray, tu ne t'es pas fait mal, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Potter se mordilla la lèvre, et soudain se leva, m'emportant avec lui. Mais il va ou celui-là ?

-Harry tu va où ? Interrogea Ron en se levant pour suivre son meilleur ami. Il ne peut pas le laisser tranquille le Weasley, même si j'avoue que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir.

Tous nos cours sont finis depuis longtemps et je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi Potter veut sortir si tard dehors.

-T'inquiète je reviens avant le couvre feu, répondit mon porteur en enfilant sa cape avant de sortir de la salle commune.

D'accord, ça ne répond pas du tout à la question, mais bon. Intriguer, je contemplai Potter, balancé de gauche a droite tandis que celui parcourais les couloirs rapidement. Il ne me regarde toujours pas,

J'en profitais pour l'observer, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais en fait, ses yeux ne sont pas totalement vert, autour de la pupille on aperçois un fin contour doré, c'est plutôt jolie. Et puis l'œil gauche et légèrement plus clair que le droit avec des touches bleutées. J'aime beaucoup cette couleur, elle me rappelle un peu, étrangement, le papier peint de ma chambre. Potter ouvrit la grande porte nous emmenant dehors, apparemment, il a quelque chose de pressant à faire dans le parc, surement un truc a voir avec son idiot de demi-géant. Une langue timide passa sur les lèvres asséchées de Potty, il a de belle lèvre, pleine, et rose, dommage qu'il ne les entretiennent pas mieux, un peu de gloss a la vanille et ses craquelures n'y paraitrait plus. Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui vais le conseiller, je le déteste après tout. Et puis ses cheveux sont vraiment moches, tout noirs charbon comme ceux de parrain, ils n'ont aucune élégance, aucun charme, bon vrai, ils sont doux au toucher avec un subtil arôme cacaoté, mais sinon ils n'ont rien de spécial avec leur reflet auburn. Soudain Potter me relâcha, me déposant sur un rocher. Doucement, je papillonnai des yeux. On est ou là ? Je frissonnai, ce débile m'a emmené dans la forêt interdite.

-Voilà Dray, je crois que le moment est venu, souffla douloureusement Potter les larmes aux yeux. Je le regardai stupéfait.

-Je te rends ta liberté Dray, je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé a rester avec moi, j'espère que tu me pardonnera, renifla Harry, tout tristounet, en me faisant un sourire. Attendez, il quoi ?

-Au revoir Dray soit heureux, acheva Harry avant de se retourner, les larmes dévalant ses joues rondes et de s'enfuir en courrant, cherchant apparemment le courage de me laisser.

Je le regardai partir un long moment en état de choc. Hein ? À côté de moi, une branche craqua, une chouette hulula dans le soleil déclinant. Euh... Au loin, un loup hurla à la lune, pleine qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel. « Foret interdite, loup garou » J'hurlai AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHAHHAHHAH ! Au loin, un loup hurla à la lune, pleine qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel.

Pendant ce temps la dans la salle commune.

-On aurait pas dit que Harry était coiffé, commenta Neville?

H

p

d

m

Attention si je n'ai pas beaucoup de review dans le prochain chapitre Draco tombe amoureux d'un Milathéa rencontré dans la foret, et ils font pleins de petit milathéa sorcier dans la foret interdite !

JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE HAHAHAHAHA ! 


	17. Promenade fouinesque

YOOOOOO C'est MOI ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, un des plus galères a écrire. Bah oui beaucoup d'actions, et comme je voulais tout écrire tout d'un bloc, peut -être trop de chose en une seule fois. Ah et Draco est vraiment poisseux, en même temps c'est mlo qui écris sur lui donc d'office...

Pairing : Alors qu'elle est le pairing le plus effrayant que l'on puisse imaginer ? Maugrey et Rusard ou Draco et Dumbledore a vous de choisir (et j'ai déjà lu un Rusard Draco, oui j'ai été traumatisé)

Résumé : Draco est un milathéa animagus qui se retrouve animal de compagnie de Harry Potter. Problème Harry est un léger psycopathe possesif avec ses animaux... Il s'inquiète pour Daco, s'en occupe, l'éduque mais la marthyrise aussi pour votre plus grand plaisir (et le mien). Dans le dernier chapitre, petit Draco a été rendu a la liberté. Allez chanté avec moi libéré délivré, je ne mentirai plus jamais !

h

p

d

m

Récapitulons, je suis dans la forêt interdite, seul et il fait nuit. Ok, tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais déjà fait attaquer dans cette foret par un monstre suceur de sang de licorne. Oh merlin, sortez-moi de là, maintenant ! Je vais me faire bouffer ! Déjà sous forme humaine, j'avais aucune chance, mais maintenant avec mes 15 minuscules centimètres, mon pelage blanc repérable a 3000 kilomètres et ma poisse, je suis juste mort. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? De potty qui veut jouer les gentils, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être un sadique méchant et cruel maître ? Pourquoi pour une fois a-t-il écouté un stupide médicomage ? Je le préférai égoïste et inconscients moi, et puis j'avais a manger, un lit tout chaud et des papouilles. Là, je vais avoir le froid, les trucs qui mangeraient bien une cuisse de Milathéa et une vie courte. Bref, il est hors de question que je reste ici. Je me dressai fièrement face à l'adversité, bombant le torse. Il va m'entendre le Potter quand je serai rentré au château. Courageusement, je sautai du rocher, je vais lui faire payer ça, tiens, je vais lui, lui... Enfin, je ne sais pas encore, mais ce sera terrible ! Marchant vivement sur la mousse, j'avançai droit devant moi, tentant de reconnaitre les alentours, sur que j'ai déjà vue cet arbre. Oui, je connais ce sapin, après tout ce n'est pas comme si tous les sapins se ressemblaient, vert et piquant... Optimiste, ou presque optimiste, je poursuivis ma route, si je vais tout droit, sur que je ne peux pas me perdre et avec un peu de chance le cerveau de Potty va se remettre a fonctionne et se rendre compte que ce vetomage avait tort et que finalement je suis un animal de salon ? Oui, je peux le faire, j'en suis certain. Un rouquin weasley, ça use, ça use, un rouquin weasley, ça cire les souliers. Deux rouquins Weasleys, ça use, ça use deux rouquins Weasleys, ça use les souliers. J'ai même la petite chanson d'ambiance pour m'encourager, je vais réussir et... Mon espoir se dégonfla comme un ronflack cornu sans glande a venin. Je me figeai, regardant les grands arbres aux branches décharnés autour de moi. Je suis ou là ? Soudain, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je suis perdu ! Et non, je ne désespère pas rapidement, vous n'avez pas vu, je suis descendu du rocher avant de pleurer, je fais des progrès. Je reniflai, sniff, tremblant, Potter revient, je ne veux pas me faire manger. Quoi, non ce n'est pas pathétique, vous feriez moins les fiers dans ma situation. Et en plus, j'ai froid, je suis un bébé Milathéa il ne faut pas l'oublier, ma fourrure est toute fine, presque un duvet. Quelque chose siffla à côté de moi, ondulant, tiens un bout de bois qui bouge. J'eus un rire hystérique, si tu ne le regarde pas, il n'existe pas, si tu ne le regarde pas, il n'existe pas. Je reculais prudemment ne respirant pas. Le bout de bois se redressa, ce qui est évidemment un comportement normal de serpent… Euh de bout de bois. Figé, je me tournais vers mon bout de bois. HIIII UN SERPENT ! Les yeux écarquillés, je vis la bestiole se redresser, ses anneaux se contractant, sa langue tirée dans ma direction. Oh non. Les yeux du serpent se fendirent en deux traits fins, je reculai, ne surtout pas déclencher l'assaut quand on a la force d'une larve kangourou à deux têtes, puis la bête ouvrit la bouche dévoilant ses crochets pleins de bave ou était-ce du poison ? Je haletais, juste une chose a dire, ce serpent aurait besoin d'une pastille à la menthe, c'est quoi cette haleine de chacals avariés ? Je filai sans demander mon reste. Courant, en totale panique, j'entendis dans mon dos l'animal me poursuivre, glissant sur les feuilles en un bruit tout doux qui évidemment ne se rapprochait pas, c'est juste une impression. Couinant, j'accélérai, affolé, me prenant un arbre sur le bout du nez. Trébuchant, 36 mini-Potter en infirmière sexy dansant devant mes yeux, je changeai de direction avantde tomber et de dévaller une colline, roulant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Oui, je suis chanceux, je hurlai, tournant sur moi-même, des branches et des feuilles se prenant dans mon pelage, égratignant ma peau. Si je survis, je serai couvert de bleus demain. Toujours emporté dans ma chute, je plantais mes griffes dans le sol tentant de ralentir ma descente sans succès, glissant toujours plus. Paniqué, je vis arriver devant moi un petit appointement de terre qui étrangement me fit l'effet d'une plateforme de lancement. Oh non même pas en rêve, décidé, je tentai de m'accrocher a un grin d'herbe, qui lacha aussitôt, m'emportant toujours plus vite, je m'envolai. Je hurlai, je n'imagine même pas la chute pour finalement entrer dans un truc mou, étrangement, j'imagine le pire. J'ouvris un œil puis un autre, du orange, du orange partout, je suis tombé sur un weasley ! Un nid de weasley, je hurlai encore plus fort devant de cauchemar avant de me calmer. Ah non en fait, je viens de pénétrer une citrouille. Une citrouille ? Alleluyah, tout vaux mieux que de pénétrer un Weasley, eurk cette phrase est vraiment dégeux, Le jardin de Hagrid, je ne remercierai jamais assez les citrouilles. Couvert d'orange et de boue, je pataugeais un moment dans la substance avant de réussir difficilement a sortir du légume. Je crois que je suis traumatisé du jus de citrouille. Soudain, un chien se mit à grogner, aboyant. Ses babines passèrent à deux centimètres de moi, Crockdur ! Ce sale cabot a bien choisi son jour pour être courageux. Me faufilant entre ses pattes, poursuivit, je courus jusqu'à la cabane, me cachant derrière un grand seau, priant. Allez un peu de chance que diable, qu'un magicobus passe et l'écrase. 

-Crokdur, appela une voie que d'un seul coup, je vénérai.

Le cœur battant, j'entendis le chien renifler tout près de moi, sa truffe passant devant moi. Ses narines palpitèrent, son souffle chaud ébouriffant mes poils. Frissonnant, je m'enfonçais dans un recoin ma patte se tendant, griffant le museau plein de dents sans pitié avec un feulement qui se voulait effrayant.

-Crokdur, au pieds mon chien, ordonna la voie rauque.

Glapissant, le canidé s'approcha, ouvrant la gueulle avec colère prêt à m'avaler avant de soudainement couiner et de s'enfuir, les yeux affollés. Soulagés je respirai a nouveau. Je suis bien plus effrayant, tout hérissés que je ne le pensai. Je suis sauvé. Dans mon dos, un petit bruit de sabot m'interpella. Oh c'est pas vrai, tremblant je me retournai comme au ralentit pour me retrouver a deux centimètres d'un bec et de deux grand yeux jaunes. Discrètement je lancai un regard au seau des rats morts. Oh misère. Doucement je reculais, l'hypogriffe avança. Je le reconnais celui la, il a faillis m'arracher le bras en troisième année, je le croyai mort, pour une fois que mon père faisait quelque chose d'utile. L'animal gloussa, ses pattes se posant délicatement au sol, approchant a nouveau. Gentil le gros poulet ailé en forme de cheval. Se penchant, il attrapa un des rats avant de l'engloutir en déglutissant profondément. Son bec trancHant comme un lame rompit le rat en deux en un bruit sec et en de multiple craquement et bruit de giclement. Je sentis la panique, m'envahir, dite moi pas que c'est pas vrai. L'hypogriffe se pencha a nouveau, je sautai en arrière précipitament, le bec se plantant précipitament à l'endroit ou je me trouvai deux secondes plus tôt. Le monstre grogna avant d'attaquer a nouveau, paniqué, je lui donnai un coup de griffe, retentant mon exploit, qui n'entailla même pas sa peau mais qui le mis en colère. Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ? Les larmes dégoulinèrent sur mes joues, aussitôt l'hypogriffe se figea hésitant. Moi, je n'hésitai pas, je me carapatai a la vitesse de l'éclair. Dans mon dos l'hypogriffe ne bougea pas, pourquoi courir alors qu'il a encore un sceau de bouffe a sa disposition. Traumatisé, je traversai le parc, priant pour ne plus tomber sur aucun monstre ou bestiole en tout genre. Enfin j'arrivai devant la porte, fermer, le couvre feu a sonner. Grattant a la porte, je me mis a sangloter, je sais qu'un Malefoy ne pleurt pas mais un serpent, un chien et un hypogriffe ont essayé de me bouffer, mes nerfs lachent un peu. Dans un coin j'appercus une fissure, une toute petite fissure dans le mur, vestige certainement de la guerre. Trotinnant je me faufilai a l'intérieur et restai coincé. Oh non, tirant je m'arqueboutai, a moitié à l'intérieur et à moitié à l'extérieur. C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague. Je suis coincé dans un tout petit tunnel étroit. Mes fesses ne passent pas, je me sens vexés la, mon culs est si gros que ça ? Soudain ma respiration se fit haletante, tout va bien, les mus ne sont pas du tout entrain de se resserer sur moi, c'est moi qui rêve. Dans mon dos, quelque chose me renifla avant qu'une langue rapeuse ne me lèche le bas du dos. Frisonnant, je fus soudain propulsé en avant sur la pierre froide du hall de Poudlard.

-Qu'es ce que tu fou Sirius, on a pas le temps pour ça, rapella Remus Lupin qui étrangement était devenu professeur de dvinitation, cela la légende, après avoir eprdu un parie contre mon parrain.

Il y eut un court silence.

-Désolé mon instinct de canin a repris le dessus, avoua le cinglé de Black.

Lupin soupira et ajouta quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, vue que je me suis carapaté a toute vitesse. Deux chiens dans la journée me suffisent, donc déjà, je n'aurai ni chat, ni chien, ni serpent, ni hypogriffe chez moi, c'est bon a savoir. Le plus vite possible, je m'enfuis, prenant bien garde de rester dans l'ombre, collé au mur, pas oublié la miss teigne moi.

Enfin, j'arrivai a une intersection, là pour la première fois, j'hésitai. Droite ? Ou gauche ? Si je ne me trompe pas d'un côté, je pourrai rejoindre mon parrain qui pourrait me rendre ma forme humaine, mais qui me prend pour l'animal de compagnie de l'homme qu'il déteste le plus au monde, qui a beaucoup de fioles et de pince bizarre et adore les ingrédients de potions rares. De l'autre, j'ai un gryffon qui me traite comme un chien, qui me nourris, me dorlotent s'inquiète pour moi. D'accord, vive Harry Potter. Il faut que je trouve un moyen que Sev' me reconnaisse, mais pour le moment alors que mon parrain est dans une situation de stress intense, pas trop envie qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi.

Couinant, j'aperçus enfin l'escalier qui menait a la tour gryffondor. Il a toujours été aussi grand celui-là ? Soupirant, je grimpai la première marche et une heure plus tard, décidait que non décidément, je détestais ses escaliers, pourquoi ? PARCE QUE JE N'AI MONTE QU'UNE SALETE DE MARCHE ! J'en ai marre d'être aussi petit, il faut vraiment que je trouve une autre solution. 

-Tu as vu quelque chose ma belle ? Murmura une voie que je reconnaissais bien. 

Miaou, miaula le chat. Couic, couina le milathéa, ffiou fit sa fuite.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais décidément l'adrénaline donne des ailes, je suis enfin en haut de ses escaliers, tout fier de moi, je tirai la langue à mes pires ennemies qui se mirent soudain a bouger. Non ce n'est pas vrai, au loin le tableau de l'antre des gryffondors me fit un clin d'œil. Pourquoi ma vie est aussi nulle.

Descendant précipitamment de ce manège infernal avant de me retrouver, je ne sais pas moi, dans le plumard de rusard ! J'arrivai dans la tour des poufsoufles, oh non, si un seul de ses cinglés me choppe, certain, je termine en peluche d'amour pour poufsoufles en manque d'amour.

Soudain, une main m'attrapa. Non je ne veux pas être renommé choupinou caramélisé ! 

-Les joncheruines vont te ronger la cervelle si tu reste là, commenta une voix féminine.

Je me retournai, déglutissant difficilement, Luna lovegood, ou Loufoca, mais qu'es-ce qu'elle fous si loin de son dortoir.

-Tu ne devrais pas trainer dans les couloirs Draco qui savent ce qui pourrait arriver commenta la rêveuse en m'emportant avec elle.

Je frissonnais, c'est une menace ? Nerveusement, je me tortillai tentant de lui échapper.

-Tu savais que les milathéa sont de la même famille que les ronflak cornus ? Un peu comme les chats et les lions, la seule différence vient de la taille, du caractère et de la corne, évidemment, raconta la malade mentale.

Tout le monde sait que les ronflaks n'existe pas. Et puis elle m'emmène ou comme ça ? Elle veut me torturer tranquillement dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas trop confiance moi. J'aurai peut-être dû choisir mon parrain finalement. ATTENDEZ STOP, RETOUR EN ARRIERE, PENALTY POUR SERPENTARD, je rêve où elle m'a appelle Draco. Non parce que oui, c'est mon prénom, mais comment elle sait ? COMMENT ? Genre, elle est la seule à avoir deviné qui j'étais ? Je sais qu'elle est a serdaigle mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'a i toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas ou mettre les tarés. Et bon que les serdaigles ont beau être malin, ils sont quand même vachement stupide, je n'oublierai jamais la première année qui s'est mis a pleurer et a tenter de sauter de la tour d'astronomie parce qu'elle a eu un acceptable, Un acceptable quoi ! Elle aurait eu un troll comme Potty j'aurai compris mais la, c'est exagérer.

-On est arrivé, murmura Luna en me déposant au sol.

Surpris, je regardai autour de moi, la tour des gryffondors. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle amené ici ? Enfin jusqu'à la ce n'est pas le grand amour elle et moi, comprendre, je l'ai harcelé durant toute ma scolarité. Et là, elle m'aide ? Et comment c'est-elle qui je suis ? Va-t-elle m'aider à reprendre forme. Je couinais en la voyant s'éloigner. Dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se retourna. 

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, pêché murmura-t-elle au tableau qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. 

Souriant Loufoca se détourna sous mon regard ébahi.

Avant que le tableau ne se referme, je me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus avec cette folle, on ne sait jamais elle est peut-être contagieuse. Je retrouvai avec soulagement le rouge du tapis gryffondor, je commencerai presque à l'aimer, ou pas, c'est que ça agresse vraiment les yeux tout ça. Partant tranquillement vers le monstrueux escalier qui menait aux dortoirs gryffondors, j'entendis alors un doux ronron. Figé, la patte en l'air, j'observai avec fascination le gros chat roux du castor endormi sur une chaise, c'est moi ou il ressemble vraiment à Weasley ? Sur la pointe des griffes, je me faufilai jusqu'à la première marche, sur mes gardes ne quittant pas du regard le chat. Je sautai, paf une marche, puis encore, paf deux marche, heureusement qu'elles sont moins hautes ici que dans les couloirs. Avec soulagement, j'arrivai rapidement sans avoir a ma grande surprise réveillé Pattenrond, non parce qu'avec ma poisse, je m'attendais a ce qu'il me transforme en brochette. Et là, miracle, serpentard est avec moi, la porte est ouverte ! Précipitament avant que la chance ne m'abandonne, je pénétrai dans un concert de ronflement made in Gryffondor. Le ciel soit lié, j'y suis enfin. Guilleret, je voulus sauter sur Potty avant de me souvenir qu'il est du genre violent dans son sommeil, pas oublié la fois où il a failli me dégommer moi. Prudemment, je fis le tour du lit d'où le bras du survivant dépassait. Bon, ça ou autre chose, doucement, je me mis sur mes pattes arrières avant de me frotter contre la main. Potty frissonna avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Roulant des yeux, je mordis son petit doigt et l'homme de néandertal grogna.

-Couché, Dray, obéis, marmonna Harry à semi endormi.

Ok, même dans ses rêves, il s'amuse apparemment à me faire chier. Ça mérite bien une petite vengeance, mais on verra ça plus tard. Léchant le doigt récalcitrant, je couinai, et nan ce n'est pas du tout pathétique. 

-Oh oui Dray plus bas, poursuivis la voix de Potter.

Euh... Oui bah... Euh... Je crois que je suis sans voix là, et que je flippe un peu aussi. Finalement parrain serait peut-être une meilleure idée. Sans bruit, je voulus partir quand soudain deux mains me saisirent me soulevant dans les airs. Et oh, pas toucher ! Comme par hasard des que je me casse lui veut que je reste, on n'est jamais sur la même longueur d'onde moi et Potty. 

-Tu es revenu, susurras Harry tendrement en papillonnant des yeux.

Je soupirai, oui, je suis revenu, super, maintenant il me laisse dormir ? Où a la rigueur, je veux bien quelque grattouille.. Euh massage, après tout ce stress, je le mérite bien.  
Harry me sourit.

-Je savais que tu avais besoin de moi, murmura-t-il en me serrant contre son cœur, plongeant ses mains dans mon poil, tirant sur ma nuque.

Inconsciemment, je me frottai a lui, je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

-C'est toi qui la choisis Dray, maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir, chuchota une dernière fois Harry avant de s'assoupir. 

Euh... A l'aide ?

Ah au fait si quelqu'un me signale que je suis revenu au point de départ, je lui fais avaler mes moustaches.

H

p

d

m

Alors ? J'avoue que j'appréhende vue que j'ai aps mal hésité sur ce chapitre ! Je me suis bien amusé a foutre la trouille a Draco, et vous votre avis ? Et euh … Bon j'avoue la romance arrivera dans 10 ans, non parce que même en écrivant la suite, elle n'arrive toujours pas, et je ne l'ai pas prévue avant encore un moment. J'aime trop les aventoures de petit Milathéa ^^ 


	18. Je suis tata et draco va déguster !

Alors la je vais vous écrire un extra qui n'était pas prévue vue que la fin de cette première partie arrive dans 3 ou 5 chapitres, mais c'est juste parce ce que c'est vous ^^ C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu différent et que la fin est aussi sec. Et je préviens, je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps dans les deux prochains moi vue que je bosse et que mon neveux LIAM est née les 06/08, trop contente je suis tata, il est trop mimi. Non mais vraiment trop, sur qu'il s'agit d'une conspiration, on ne peut pas être aussi adorable !

NON NE ME MANGE PAS ! Je me réveillai en sursaut, regardant autour de moi avec horreur, persuadé qu'un chien a trois têtes a décidé de se curer les dents avec ma personne.

Je criais, mes yeux se posant sur, du rouge, du rouge partout, la autour de moi, au plafond, une vraie boucherie, je suis mort.

Fébrilement, je tâtais mon corps tout collant constatant avec soulagement l'absence de blessure grave. Enfin a part un million de griffures et plein d'ecchymoses douloureuses. Je soupirai, non en fait, c'est juste le goût douteux des Gryffondors qui ont de dangereuse tendance psychopathe. Ouf. En même temps qui aurait eu l'idée stupide d'enfermer un chien a trois têtes dans une école ? Un gars bon a enfermé.

Tournant laborieusement sur moi-même je tombais sur le visage endormis de Potter, ses cheveux se soulevait doucement sous sa respiration calme, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil illuminait son visage paisible et endormis au long cil brun. Il est plutôt mignon comme ça recroquevillés sous sa couette à tenir fermement son oreiller comme un doudou. Je me mordis brutalement, a défaut de me pincer, j'ai vraiment dit que Potter était mignon. Cette fuite dans la forêt a dû être plus douloureuse que je ne le pensais, un coup sur la tête est si vite arrivé.

Délicatement Potter se tortilla, grommelant tentant d'échapper au soleil empêcheur de dormir en rond. J'eus pitié de lui. Sans hésitation, je grimpais sur la minuscule commode adossée au lit du beau… Euh psychopathe brun. Avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre en pierre, plus une fente, une meurtrière a vrai dire, toute fine mais assez jolie, je le reconnais.

Rapidement, j'arrivais devant un précipice, séparant la fenêtre et la commode. Évaluant l'espace entre eux, je rassemblai tout mon courage, oui il y avait 5 cm qui les séparait, je sautais prudemment, atterissant parfaitement sur le rebord en bois, me cognant apeine dans la vitre, un nouvel exploit de la fouine bondissante. Ou là, depuis quand ce sobriquet est-il devenu un compliment ? Je traine trop avec des Gryffondors moi. Me tournant vers le lit ou Potter dérangé remuais toujours, j'eus un sourire attendri, attrapant délicatement le rideau entre mes dents. Pauvre Potty. Je tirais violemment ouvrant le rideau au maximum, quoi vous croyiez réellement que j'allais laisser cet abruti dormir ? Même pas en rêve. Vous m'avez pris pour qui, un gentil samaritain ? Dans son lit, Potter grogna, se tortilla, s'emmêlant dans ses draps en maudissant le soleil.

Doucement, sa grande main tâtonna à-côté de lui tandis que son visage affichait une moue boudeuse.

Soudain, il se releva en mode mort vivant, l'ai paniqué.

-Dray, ou tu es Dray ? Paniqua-t-il me cherchant précipitamment en soulevant ses couvertures dévoilant ses jambes au poil noir. Mince, il a un caleçon, euh… Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma coccinelle apprivoisée ?

Je bombais le torse, poussant un petit cri enchanteur, après tout, je suis un Milathéa.

Potter se crispa, se tournant vers moi. Aussitôt, son visage s'empourpra de colère.

-Espèce de… Grogna-t-il enragé.

Oh le pauvre chou a été réveill du matin un samedi, je suis sûr que même vous, vous le plaigniez.

Je lui fis mon regard le plus innocent, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en ouvrant de grands yeux mouillé de chaton égaré.

Potter se leva rapidement, soupirant avant de m'attraper a tour de bras, me serrant contre sa poitrine. Dois-je préciser, dénudé la poitrine ? Dommage qu'il ne soit pas une fille, ah non, c'est vrai, je suis gay. Alors bon, je ne peux dire qu'une chose YES. Même si ce n'est que Potter.

POtter enfouis son nez dans mon cou, me faisant trembler, soufflant profondément.

Je frisonnais, qui est partant pour un porno Milathéa Potter.

-Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, sadiques, murmura-t-il en un instant de pure réconciliation.

Potter a bon m'avoir abandonné dans une forêt et m'avoir fait passer la pire nuit de ma vie, il est vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffes le matin. Et maintenant, j'en ai la certitude, il se coiffe vraiment, très mal, mais vraiment. Mystère de de Poudlard numéro 1 résolu. Potter renifla à nouveau avant de soudainement m'éloigner de lui, une grimace déformant son adorable visage.

-Berk tu pues, t'es dégueux, t'as abusé du jus de citrouille ou quoi ? Gronda le Gryffondor, dégouté.

J'ai dit adorable moi ? Je voulais dire le balafrer plus bête qu'un Goyle devant un gâteau au chocolat, c'est dire ! Me débattant, je tournais le dos à ce sale type qui a des gaz pendant la nuit. Et voilà, je l'ai dit Harry Potter est un péteur, et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais foutu de lui moi ! Bon d'accord, j'ai été trop axphixiés pour commenter, mais ce n'est pas une raison et je ne dis pas du tout ça pour me venger.

-En plus, tu colles de partout, j'avais dit à Ron que ramener la bave de limace par laquelle il remplace chaque mois le gel de Malfoy était une mauvaise idée. Non mais dans quoi t'es parti te mettre, j'avais commandé un Milathéa blanc moi, pas marron ! S'enfonça celui qui allait bientôt être sacrifié a, je ne sais quel dieu païen.

Et je préviens, Weasley ne s'en sortira pas, alors tous ceux qui aiment ce personnage secondaire, cet infâme ombre de Potter, n'espérez pas que je l'épargne. De la bave de limace, j'ai mis de la bave de limace sur mes merveilleux cheveux blonds, décidément, il s'agit d'un crime contre l'humanité. Le baisé du détraqueur est le minimum exigé pour un tel crime.

-Berk, on dirait que c'est de la merde ? T'es tombé dans de la merde d'hypogriffe ou quoi ? Continua

Potter qui je l'espère bien ce trompe, sinon je jure de sauter moi-même par cette fenêtre.

Couinant, je me retournai, protestant vivement.

-De toute façon, c'est de ta faute le balafré, c'est toi qui m'as abandonné dehors. On n'a pas idée de laisser un Malfoy comme ça, sale raclure d'ongle de Troll mal léché.

Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination dans les insultes, en même temps un Malfoy ne pourrait dire un terme aussi vulgaire que merde. J'ai été bien éduquez-moi.

-Chut arrête de couiner, tu vas réveiller les autres, pas sures d'avoir envie d'empêcher Ron de te foutre a la casserole cette fois, grommela l'ancien survivant, non parce que soyons claire, je vais le tuer, aussi !

Il plaqua son énorme main sur mon museau, m'empêchant de respirer avant de se précipiter en mode ninja dans la salle de bains, s'amusant à faire une roulade pour faire moins de bruit et se cognant évidemment dans un mur.

-Aie, râla le débile.

J'eus un sourire vengé, bien fait.

Potter me lança un regard noir.

Entrant dans la salle de bains, Potter se pencha sur la seule baignoire de la pièce. 3 douches et une baignoire, plus 4 lavabos, les fondateurs de l'école ne devrait vraiment pas aimer un membre de cette chambre. Délicatement, Potter fit tourner le robinet doré avant de se dandiner faisant tomber son caleçons en chantonnant (très mal) et d'entrer dans la baignoire au pieds en lion rapidement remplit. Vive la magie. J'ouvris de grands yeux exorbités, totalement choqué. POTTER A ENLEVE SON CALECONS EN SE DANDINANT. Bon pas la première fois que je le vois tout nu, mais jamais d'aussi prêt et avec un si bon éclairage. De cet angle, je peux voir chaque courbe, chaque ligne de son sexe au repos et ses larges bourses. Et vous savez quoi, il en a une grosse. Je rougis sur mes pensées, regarder ailleurs, regarder ailleurs. Non, non, je ne rêve pas du tout de soudainement me retransformer pour me jeter sur lui.à Vite, vite, regardons plus haut avant qu'une réaction étrange n'apparaisse. Oh ses petits tétons roses pointent apparemment, il est très sensible, et cette jolie très fine ligne de poil noir qui mènent, ah non pas regarder. J'ai le droit de toucher ses plaquettes de chocolat ? Quoi je vous ai dit que j'adore le chocolat non ?

Évidemment, ce stupide balafré attrapa alors un bateau en plastique jaune, qui a notre âge joue encore avec un bateau en plastique, et non, je l'ai déjà dit ce canard ne m'appartenait pas ! L'idiot me posa sur l'affreux morceau de plastique flottanr, bien devant son sexe. Au cas où j'aurais manqué le spectacle. Penché sur mon radeau de fortune, je remarquai alors une chose effroyable. Je n'aime pas du tout l'eau. Cramponné, je hurlai à la mort. Non, je vais me noyer. Bah oui, comme a tous les nobles, personne ne m'a appris à nager. Quel intérêt ? Et là, je n'ai pas du tout pied, noyé dans une baignoire, c'est trop horrible ! Malheureusement, mes cris attirèrent l'attention de ce fou, de ce futur meurtrier en série de pauvre petit bébé Milathéa.

-Ah non Dray, il faut te laver, a la flotte, s'amusa le survivant en faisant tanguer brutalement mon navire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de hurler avant de m'enfoncer sous l'eau, avalant une quantité d'eau savonnée non-négligeable. Au-dessus de moi, Harry éclata de rire, tapant dans ses mains comme un demeuré au milieu des bulles. Paniqué, j'agitais mes pattes, je ne sens pas le fond, cherchant un support quelqu'on que sans succès. Je ne veux pas me noyer. Frénétiquement, je me débattis contre l'attraction, maintenant tant bien que mal ma tête hors de l'eau en une nage du petit chien très approximative, cherchant à me sortir de ce pétrin. Retenant ma respiration, je luttais en vain, mes poumons me hurlant de respirer, de prendre ce bon air qui ne m'avait jamais autant manqué. Ça me brûle, ça fait mal. Il faut que… Que… Obligés, j'ouvris la bouche, inspirant l'eau de manière automatique. Aussitôt, la sensation de brûlure s'accentua, lancinante. L'eau s'engouffra en moi, me faisant suffoqué, baver. Les pupilles exorbités, je mordis de toutes mes forces dans l'obstacle devant moi, m'y suspendant avec désespoir.

Aussitôt, un hurlement inhumain retentit.

-MA QUEUE !

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, mais Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que la première fois qu'il toucherait Potter de manière si intime se passerait de cette façon. Quoi qu'il n'imaginât jamais toucher a ça évidemment, c'était plutôt Potter qui allait le... Non, non, il n'avait rien dit, innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire, sérieusement, il devenait vraiment de plus en plus cinglé.

Je sais bande de pervers, vous auriez préféré que Draco se retransforme, mais bon je voulais donner un petit avant goût pour si jamais je me decide pour un lemon... Ce petit chapitre est aussi pour vous aidez a patienté, non parce que leur relation a nos choupinets n'est pas prêt de commencer avec ce qui les attends ! Si vous voulez d'autre chapitre du genre laissé plein de review, je chercherai des idées, d'ailleurs j'en ai déjà une...

Ah et dans le prochain chapitre, ENFIN, quelque chose que tout le monde attends va se produire.


	19. Potion et porc épic

Pairing : Milathéa/Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Celle qui refuse de me vendre les droits

Désolé j'avoue avoir peu de temps pour poster et je prends du retard, mais bon ce matin je me suis dit, allez corrige les fautes que tu vois, relis toi et poste. J'ai beau avoir 10 chapitres d'avance, relire m'ennuie particulièrement. Enfin c'est peut-être mon chat qui n'arrête pas de miauler qui m'agaçe. La ferme Merlin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci à mes reviews anonyme ou sans compte. Bah oui je ne peux pas vous parlez directement (vous ne pouvez pas profiter de mes merveilleuses discutions sans queue ni tête), alors faut bien que je le fasse quelque part. Ah et pour je ne sais plus quel rageux pour le chapitre 1, supercalifragilis, ect... Oui j'ai utilisé la formule de Mary Poppins, pas par manque d'imagination, juste parce que j'adore faire des clins d'oeils, il y en d'ailleurs pas mal au fil des chapitres... Juste dans celui la, une grosse allusion aux annales du disque monde (un ami est fan), cela fait partit de mon humour. Si tu n'aime pas, tant pis.

H

P

D

M

Et voilà une nouvelle semaine qui commence avec Potty, déjà une semaine entière que je vis entouré de personne qui croit que les serpentards sont contagieux. Comprendre, oui, je suis au bord du suicide. Déjà écouter Weasley juste une minute m'a donné envie de m'arracher les oreilles. Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il croit que la lune a été peinte en blanc fluorescent par les moldus ? Honnêtement, j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes en entendant ça.

Et Granger là, siiii intelligente Gryffondor, enfin, c'est ce que l'on raconte, elle croit que le monde est un disque, posé sur le dos de 4 éléphants qui marchant sur une tortue flottant dans l'espace, avouez que ça fait peur.

Enfin revenons en a nos affaires, le cours de Potions vient de commencer et j'ai le droit à une avant-première exclusive des talents de Potter en potion. Vous voulez comprendre à quel point s'est désespérés ? Très concentré, Potter ajouta une goutte d'essence de scarabée avant de piler des yeux des écailles de serpent, pour les faire glisser, une fois tamisé dans la potion, il a l'air de bien commencer n'est-ce pas ? Vous y croyez non qu'il va miracle réussir sa potion !

Sauf que, il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas allumé son chaudron ? C'est comme si je mettais une dinde bien garnie au four et que je ne la faisais pas cuir, totalement stupide.

Discrètement, je tirai sa manche, affligé devant tant d'incompétence.

Agacé, Potty me repoussa.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train d'épiler un porc-épic, laisse-moi tranquille, grogna Potter.

Je soupirai, on n'est vraiment pas aidé.

Sans aucune hésitation, je m'approchai du chaudron, couinant comme un malade.

Aussitôt, le survivant paniqua, s'enfonçant cruellement les épines dans la main.

-Attention Dray, c'est brûlant, s'inquiéta-t-il pour moi, sans se préoccuper de la dizaine de pics plantés dans sa paume, ouille, ça doit faire mal, je le plaint presque.

Potter jeta un regard à son chaudron avant de réaliser.

-J'ai oublié d'allumer le feu, s'écria-t-il ahuris avec environ 1 heure de retard.

Je ne commentai pas, soupirant.

Grommelant, Potter visa son chaudron pour tout reprendre.

-Monsieur Potter je vous prierai de ne pas gaspiller par votre négligence des ingrédients si précieux, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde vous prend pour un héros que vous pouvez vous permettre de gaspiller les ressources de l'école, 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, susurra mon parrain en arrivant subtilement par-derrière.

Je l'aime vraiment mon parrain, il a toujours eu le talent pour surprendre les rouges et ors.

Potter se crispa, les poings serrés, choisissant de se taire. Bon choix.

Dédaigneux, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, Sev se détourna.

-Sale chauve souris coincée mal baisé, grogna tout doucement Potty avec des mouvements brusques.

Je notai mentalement l'insulte pour mon cher parrain, sur qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir punir un certain Potty pour ce manque de respect envers un professeur, même si je dois l'avouer, Sev' avait vraiment besoin d'un mec.

Autant un des pics, Harry haleta, grimaçant sous la douleur. Il n'a vraiment pas été doué sur ce coup-là. Lentement, je m'approchai de sa main blessée, posant ma petite patte contre ses doigts.

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, grogna Potter douloureusement en me jetant un regard noir.

Je l'ignorai, observant les blessures, pas que je culpabilise loin de là, je ne lui ai jamais dit de s'enfoncer des épines grosses comme mon pouce dans la paume.

-Tu viens savourer le spectacle, sale Milathéa sadique, tu... Poursuivit le pauvre petit orphelin perdu dans son cycle de ouin, pauvre de moi, pauvre petit Harry Potter et ses délires de persécutions.

Me penchant, je tirai sur le pic, le prenant entre mes dents et tirai sèchement. Je grimaçais berk, c'est vraiment dégeux et plein de sang.

Harry hoqueta, j'en profitai pour retirer un autre pic. Pourquoi je soigne Harry Potter, mais parce que c'est ma faute s'il est blessé et que comme ça Potty aura une dette envers moi, vous n'avez pas oublié que j'ai déjà une dizaine de dettes de vie envers lui non ? Alors si je pouvais me débarrasser d'une ou deux ca m'arrangerait bien.Harry me regarda les yeux larmoyant pendant que je finissais ma tâche.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, je croyais que tu me détestas, murmura-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil ce qui clairement est très compliqué sous cette forme alors ça mérite des applaudissements. Non mais je te déteste Potter y a pas d'erreur, il s'agit juste d'une trêve d'intérêt commun, bientôt, je recommencerai à remplacer ton après-rasage par de l'alcool et ton gel douche par de la moutarde.

Me détournant, je me mis sur mes pattes arrières me tournant alternativement vers le chaudron puis vers Potter. Non parce que je sais que je suis fascinant, mais il a une potion à faire ce débile alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Que ses cheveux soient bien coiffés ?

Recommençant depuis le début, Potty ajouta une pincée de bile de tatou, puis concentré, il trempa un crin de licorne dans des œufs de doxys frais réduit en une sorte de liquide jaunâtre, il voulut l'insérer à la potion et je le mordis. Harry sursauta.

-Quoi grogna-t-il, énervé.

Ce type ne sait-il donc pas lire ? Tourner la potion deux fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre ce n'est tout de même pas sorcier. Harry leva à nouveau sa pince pour la plonger dans la potion, mais je l'en empêchais, il s'agit d'une étape cruciale de la recette si on ne veut pas que les pétales de rose noir réagissent aux perles de harpies, soit dit en pensant ce mélange volatile risquerait de nous transformer tous les deux en sac a verrue alors il est hors de question que je laisse faire. Et qui a dit que je l'aidai juste pour sauver ma peau ? Tu as tout compris, tu es promu Malefoy d'honneur.

Je regardai le nid de poule de Potty, ça me rappelle un film stupide avec un rat qui manipulait un humain pour lui faire faire la cuisine en lui tirant les cheveux, si seulement ça pouvait fonctionner sur cet imbécile. Et oui si vous vous posez la question, j'ai essayé ça ne marche pas et si Potty est un peu chauve sur le haut de sa tête, je décline toute responsabilité.

-Pousse-toi, râla Harry en me repoussant violemment, si fort que je faillis chuter de la table avant de me rattraper in-extremis.

Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider !

Sev' s'approcha comme un faucon fondant sur sa proie, enfin un faucon au cheveux gras qui rêverait de bouffer un Potty a la broche mais bon.

-Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes en train de faire, interrogea froidement mon parrainounet, inimitable depuis 150 ans.

Harry le fixa avec professionnalisme et froideur, arborant le parfait visage de l'élève consciencieux, démentis seulement par ses poings serrés et ses dents grinçantes.

-J'essaye d'ajouter le crin de licorne, monsieur, mais ma fouine m'en empêche, tenta Harry, irréprochable victime innocente, enfin s'il ne s'adressait pas à M. Potion alias membre numéro 1 du club anti survivant auquel je n'ai pas du tout adhéré. (on y crois).

-Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me lire la ligne 3 paragraphes deux de cette potion souligné en rouge, avec un point d'exclamation, s'il vous plaît, réclama avec douceur Severus.

Je frisonnai, il a vraiment l'art et la manière de faire flipper mon parrain même sans élever la voie, quand je serai grand je veux être comme lui.

-Tourner deux fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter le crin de licorne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne bleutée, monsieur, lu enfin le débile mental.

Severus eut un sourire méprisant, un de ceux qui fait se pisser dessus les pauvres Poufsoufle, véridiques.

-De quelle couleur est votre potion monsieur Potter ? Interrogea sadiquement le professeur, hautain avec l'air d'un chat prêt à boulotter une souris, et croyez moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience, cette expression est juste a glacer le sang.

-Rouge, avec des nuances orange, professeur, répondis Potter, totalement tendu.

J'eus un petit ricanement, très discret le ricanement, je n'oublie pas que Potter à sous la main une marmite pleine d'un substance aux effets inconsidérés et qu'il serait très facile pour lui de me balancer dedans sous le coup de la colère. Et nan, je ne veux pas un bain dans un liquide rouge non identifié.

Mon parrain applaudis, ses deux mains s'effleurant en un claquement sec, deux coups, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de mon cher balafré.

-1 point pour Gryffondor, félicitation, vous connaissez enfin vos couleurs, votre père doit être fier, siffla Severus.

Il n'a vraiment pas l'air content le survivant, je n'aimerai pas être la place de mon parrain, enfin, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui la, il devrait être heureux, c'est la première fois qu'il gagne des points dans ce cours, je crois que je suis ému, snif.

Ah oui, c'est peut-être parce que Sev' a insulté ses parents morts, je me demande combien de temps il faudra encore a Potty avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde sait qu'il réagis au quart de tour quand on parle de sa famille et s'en sert ? Pas moi qui vais lui signaler en tout cas, j'adore appuyer sur les points faibles des gens.

-Même si vous étiez un espion durant la guerre, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un connard professeur, normal que ma mère vous a laissé tombé qui pourrait aimer un sale type comme vous ?

Personne, vous resterez seul toute votre vie et vous l'aurez mérité, craqua Harry avec rage, crachant son venin.

Severus pâlit, je me crispai, son visage se fermant. Comment ose-t-il dire une chose pareille à mon parrain après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié ? Alors qu'il est si fragile, qu'il doute de lui et qu'il croit ce que dit Potter. Il se rend compte du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour convaincre Sev' qu'il méritait d'être heureux, des efforts qu'il m'a fallu ? Et paf alors que Sev' commençait a douter, il gâche tout, non parce que connaissant mon cher atrophié des sentiments, il l'a cru, comme si Potter était une référence. Énervé, je mordis le poignet du rouge et, or.

-Aie ! Cria intelligemment ce dernier…

Pauvre chochotte.

Aussitôt, l'attention du professeur de potion revient sur moi.

Les yeux voilés de Severus retrouvèrent leur éclat avant qu'un sourire traverse ses lèvres gercés, pourquoi il ne met pas le labelo que je lui ai offert cet idiot ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que ce malin petit animal soit plus doué en potion que vous monsieur Potter, vous feriez peut-être bien de lui demander des leçons, bien que je n'ai plus vraiment d'espoir quand à votre quotient intellectuelle, commenta le maître des potions avant de faire voler sa cape en une mouvement stylisé, inimitable malgré mes nombreux essais et de se retourner a nouveau fixant son regard sur moi, les yeux écarquillés.

-Draco murmura-t-il.

Suivit aussitôt d'un révelo apparente, aie ca va faire mal.

H

P

D

M 

ALORS ALORS heureux ? Chapitre décisif non ? Enfin sauf si Sev' se tape sur le front en rigolant « ah ba non qu'est ce que je raconte, c'est pas possible, Draco n'est pas un milathéa ». Mais bon même moi je ne suis pas aussi méchante (noter l'idée). Alors ce chapitre ? Peu de review pour le précédent, tant pis je ne noierai plus Draco. NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN. Moi qui voulais écrire un truc avec ce que fait Harry le soir avant de s'endormir, tant pis. (lire un bouquin, bande de pervers sans scrupule, ou c'est peut-être moi ça?). Bref, alors pensiez vous que l'identité de Draco serait découverte de cette façon ? Pas de déception ? Promis dans le prochain, une partie de la réaction de Harry, mais comme cette question vous intéressait, j'ai développer un chapitre juste pour vous ou Harry discute de ce qu'il va faire à ce sujet...

Si vous voulez sauver Dray taper 1

Si vous préférez qu'il soit manger sur un lit de salade taper 2

Si vous voulez que Harry s'en occupe encore un peu taper 3

Si cous souhaitez que Harry soit en fait un alien venu de la planète Torg taper 4

Si vous voulez que Harry fasse une connerie impardonnable taper 5

(il y a plusieurs bonnes réponses, devinez lesquels!)


	20. alphy d

**Salut tout le monde, chapitre entièrement dédié a Alphy D à l'hopital (ce qui doit être particulièrement ennuyant) vivement ta sortie et bon rétablissement ! Donc oui je me suis mis, j'ai enfin ENFIN corrigé ce chapitre, j'essaierai d'en ressortir un autre mercredi (pas de promesse hein je vais essayer c'est tout !)**

**Après par rapport aux votes, étrangement tout le monde veut sauver Draco, je m'attendais pas du TOUT a ce résultat (faux) mais bon en temps qu'amatrice d'Happy end tout finira probablement, possiblement bien.**

**Pairing : Alphy D/ Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, oui un threesome youpih !**

**Disclaimer : Sérieusement un chapitre a selui qui ne connait pas la réponse**

**H**

**P**

**D**

**M**

**Severus m'a reconnus, apparemment mes yeux gris métallisés, gris argent, ou bleuté avec des nuances pâles de lunes aux reflets grisâtres, oui, on me l'a vraiment sorti un jour, sont tout ce qu'il lui a fallu pour voir en un bébé milathéa un Malefoy. J'hésite entre la vexation profonde et le soulagement, les choses vont enfin évoluer. Et ce n'est pas Potter qui dira la contraire vue la moue crispée qu'il se tape. Le survivant en apprenant que celui qui avait partagé son lit était son pire ennemi avait aussitôt crier au scandale, pour une fois Weasley avait parfaitement résumer la situation.**

**-Bienvenu au club mec, avait-il dit en entourant les épaules de Potter.**

**Une histoire bizarre de rat animagus, je n'avais pas trop bien compris. Langage gryffondor certainement.**

**En résumé, je suis dans le bureau de Mc Go en attendant que l'on statue sur mon sort. Oui, elle est la directrice Poudlard, ça vous choque vous aussi non ? Mon parrain aurait été bien mieux dans ce rôle, mais apparemment le fait qu'il soit un ancien mangemort n'a pas joué dans sa faveur avec le conseil d'administration, moi, je dis que c'est juste parce que Mc Gonagall est plus vieille, enfin, vous avez vue toutes ses rides ? Le pire c'est que c'est lunettes sont si imbriqués dans son visage qu'on les retrouvent sur sa forme de chat animagus, si ça s'est pas bizarre.**

**-Quand je pense qu'il s'est fait passer pour un innocent bébé milathéa, gémis Potter en parfait drama queen apparemment totalement traumatisé.**

**Je signale juste que je n'ai pas choisi cette forme.**

**-Monsieur Potter, il ne semble pas maîtriser son apparence souligna la directrice en lui attrapant la main avec compassion.**

**Compassion ? Et moi alors, je suis la victime, c'est moi qui ai été sauvagement kidnappé par un bad Potter !**

**-Il est clair que Draco ne vous aurait jamais approché autrement qu'avec un pic a glace si on lui avait laissé le choix, coupa sev devant ses effusions navrantes.**

**Aussitôt, le prof de DCFM qui c'était peu subtilement incrustés intervint courant vers Potty, celui qui ose se plaindre d'avoir eu l'honneur de partager ma couche.**

**-Pourquoi il n'est pas assez bien pour lui mon Harry ? S'offusqua Sirius en serrant son lionceau dans ses bras avec la mine d'une maman oiseau protégeant son petit.**

**À moitié étouffé, Harry grimaça, me dévisageant avec colère oui mon pote, la situation est en train d'échapper a tout contrôle, tu crois que je me cache derrière ce pot de bonbon aux citrons sans raison.**

**-Euh Sirius, murmura le survivant agonisant, en tapotant le bras qui attentait à sa vie doucement.**

**Severus croisa les bras, affichant une moue pensive, nonchalant.**

**-Laisse moi réfléchir, un gars a tête de balais de chiotte décoiffée, rachitique avec la cervelle d'un mollusque atrophiée, qui s'est à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre face a Draco Malfoy. Oui, mon filleul mérite le mieux, revendiqua avec passion mon abruti de parrain qui semble être en train de polémiquer avec Black sur une potentielle relation entre moi et Harry. Il ne va vraiment pas bien que quelqu'un appelle un medicomage.**

**-Draco est votre filleul s'étonna Harry, totalement ignoré.**

**Pour une fois que personne ne porte attention a ce prétentieux vainqueur de Voldy, bien fait, il a l'air mortellement vexé.**

**Sirius éclata de rire sarcastique.**

**-Parce qu'un blondinet insipide, frigide avec un balai coincé dans le cul, arrogant, narcissique et égocentrique, c'est mieux peut-être ? Rétorqua Sirius débattant son point de vue en gesticulant dans tous les sens.**

**Et mais c'est vraiment méchant tout ça et totalement faux, pas ma faute si je suis la perfection, et puis c'est moi ou il n'a pas démenti ce qu'a dis Severus ? Pauvre Harry, même son parrain le voit comme un tête de balais de chiotte.**

**-Draco n'est pas frigide, il est vierge, et... Contra Sev.**

**-STOOOOOP, hurla Mc Gonagall pour arrêter ses deux débiles, heureusement pour eux parce que je ressens une violente envie de les mordre, et bon vue que je suis assis à côté de parrain, c'est lui qui aurait tout pris. En même temps bien fait, qu'es-ce qui lui prends de parler de ma vie sexuelle à celui là ?**

-Draco est vierge commenta Potter avec un sourire en coin.

Non mais en plus, il se moque de moi le petit con. Je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est une honte d'être vierge a 17 ans, presque 18 !

Mc Gonagall fit claquer la tranche d'un livre sur la table en un gros boum retentissant, elle n'a vraiment pas hérité du tempérament calme de son prédécesseur, tu me manque Dumby soupirai je avant d'arrêter d'y penser totalement regardant ma coccinelle apprivoisé. Quoi vous l'avez oublié déjà ? Elle est vraiment toute mignonne pourtant et...

-Messieurs, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter vos disputes puériles, mais pour parler d'un sujet bien plus grave, débuta avec grâce la directrice, ses yeux luisant d'énergie, son aura imposant le respect.

Ouais y a vraiment un truc bizarre, es-ce que tous les directeurs de cette école dopent leurs capacités magiques ou c'est qu'une impression.

-C'est lui qu'a commencé, murmura Sev avec une moue boudeuse.

Et non, je refuse de critiquer mon parrain au comportement puéril et enfantin d'un enfant de deux ans, oups, je viens de le faire, il avait qu'a pas me traiter de puceau nah.

-Nous sommes donc réunis pour discuter de ce que nous allons faire de ici présent, déclara Mc Gonagall, il faut vraiment que je lui trouve un surnom a celle là, je suis doué pour ça pourtant, mais la, je bloque.

Je concentrai mon attention sur elle, c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant.

-Avant ça expliquer moi ce qu'il fait là, tenta de couper mon parrain en montrant du doigt Black, mais je l'en empêchai en lui griffant la main.

J'en ai marre de cette discussion qui tourne en rond moi et s'éloigne de l'important, c'est-à-dire MOI. Et puis on ne montre pas du doigt s'est déplacé.

-Bien donc je disais qu'allons nous faire pour , le fusilla du regard Minerva.

Severus se renfrogna, vexé dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras.

Il n'aime pas être interrompu mon pauvre petit parrain, toujours aussi susceptible.

-Je suis allé dans sa chambre et j'ai trouvé ça, grommela-t-il en envoyant brusquement un gros grimoire sur la table.

Je le reconnus aussitôt, le livre où j'ai trouvé la formule pour devenir animagus.

Mc Gonagall fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas un livre de la section interdite ça, commenta-t-elle.

Sev ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de reprendre son masque froid.

-Je me demande comment il a pu arriver entre ses mains, fit-il surpris, l'innocence même, enfin une innocente très froide et diabolique, sans expression quoi, après tout, on parle de Severus le maître des émotions.

Mc Gonagall soupira.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose afin de lui redonner son ancienne apparence ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant Severus.

-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités en potion ? Je maitrise tout ce qui a attrait a ma matière, moi, souligna-t-il hautain.

Traduction, vous êtes un professeur de métamorphose et vous n'êtes même pas capable de rendre sa vraie apparence a mon filleul, lamentable.

Vraiment, j'adore mon parrain, il a l'art et la manière pour vous faire sentir comme une merde.

Mc Gonagall soupira avant de retirer ses lunettes et de se frotter une ride entre ses deux yeux. Si elle croit que c'est comme ça qu'elle va disparaître, elle ferait mieux d'essayer les crèmes anti ride.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de professeur Mc Gonagall si ton imbécile de filleul, commença Black s'enflammant déjà, surexcité.

-C'est bon Sirius le coupa Mc Go, fatigué apparemment de nous supporter., combien de temps pour créer un antidote ? Questionna-t-elle.

Severus grimaça.

-Deux jours peut être trois le temps que je regroupe les ingrédients, réfléchit t-il, hésitant.

La directrice hocha la tête satisfaite.

-Bien, prenez votre filleul et... Commença-t-elle.

-Hors de question coupa Severus.

Je me tournais vers lui, quoi pourquoi mon parrain ne veut-il pas de moi ? Je lui jetai un regard d'incompréhension.

Mon ancien remplaceur de parent qui ne veut pas de moi soupira devant mon regard attristé.

-Tu as oublié Draco ? Je suis allergique au poil d'animaux, rappela Sev' que finalement, je ne déteste pas.

Potter hocha la tête.

-En plus Dray est un milathéa un ingrédient de potion rare, ça serait bien trop dangereux, commenta-t-il.

Sev se hérissa aussitôt.

-Sous-entendez-vous que que je serai capable de faire du mal a mon unique filleul, gronda t-il prêt a exploser.

Potter se renfrogna.

-Avec vous, on ne sait jamais, et il est si dur de résister à la tentation, susurra t-il.

Parrain se redressa sortant sa baguette.

-Comment osez-vous, je vais... Commença-t-il.

-Ne menace pas mon Harry, hurla Sirius s'interposant.

-SILLLEEEEENNNNNNNNNNCE, s'interposa Mc Gongall en les désarmant.

restera avec il s'est bien occupé de lui jusqu'à maintenant alors quelques jours de plus n'y changeront rien.

-Mais tenta Sev'.

-Non Severus, vous l'a fermez maintenant, et vous sortez de mon bureau.

-Mais tenta Sirius.

-Pareil pour vous, sortez maintenant ! Hurla Mc go qui apparemment ne connaissait toujours pas le secret des bonbons aux citrons drogués de dumby.

En moins de 5 secondes, nous fûmes tous virer dehors. Regardant avec stupéfaction le bureau fermer.

-Tu penses qu'elle a explosé ? Questionna intelligemment mon grand cousin dont je nierai toujours la parenté.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

-Si vous faites le moindre mal a mon filleul, je vous jure que je ferai en sorte que vous ne retrouviez plus vos parties génitales même avec une loupe, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, susurra dangereusement Parrain.

Harry déglutis difficilement avant de hocher la tête.

Satisfait Sev' se détourna avant de partir dans un tourbillon de cape, poursuivi par un Sirius agaça qu'il menace Potter.

Harry se tourna vers moi.

-Je crois qu'on est coincé encore un moment ensemble toi et moi, murmura-t-il.

Euh... Joker !

H

P

D

M

Vous inquiétez pas, comme promis dans le prochain chapitre, un extrait exclusif sur la réaction de Harry face à la situation. Non parce que pour l'instant il a été peu seul avec Sev et les profs difficile de montrer son côté bad sauf s'il pète juste un cable contre Mc go (ce qui serait inutile et Harry a murit, il sait que crier sur un adulte sert autant qu'abattre une maison en soufflant dessus). Et puis une influence extérieur est toujours intéressante…

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Méfiez vous j'ai Draco en otage, sa vie dépends de vos réponses ! Titre du prochain chapitre Draco et la coccinelle, un nouvel amour. Extrait du prochain chapitre « Draco soupira, il aimait vraiment sa cocinnelle. »Et nan, je n'exagère pas du tout avec cet insecte qui était a la base une simple blague sur un chapitre. NAH !

Allez a la prochaine et n'oubliez pas, peu de review et Draco épouse une cocinnelle et il naitra plein d'Alphy D qui envahiront la terre ! (oui je délire toute seule, et alors)


	21. les gryffondors ou les tarés

Salut, merci de me lire encore, 98 follows c'est formidable mais juste comme ça une petite review s'il vous plait, et je poste le prochain chapitre demain, et ce coup ci je promets. On dirait du chantage a la review mais non, parce que je publierai juste que bah, ça sera quand j'aurai du temps ^^. Surtout que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été relu donc demande beaucoup de boulot alors que je suis en stage, donc pas de bras pas de chocolat.

Disclaimer : Une patiente de Saint Mangouste

Pairing : Draco et un crayon

H

P

D

M

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

-Et si c'était un plan des anciens mangemorts pour s'en prendre à Harry ? Hurla Ron.

L'aiguille bougea d'une seconde de plus tandis qu'assis au sol dans la chambre des gryffondors, j'hésitai entre-tuer Weasley et mourir d'ennui. Non mais vous imaginez ce débat dur depuis plus 'une heure et on n'en est toujours au même point, moi, m'humiliant volontairement. Franchement, Weasley a été bercé trop prêt du mur.

-Ron, Voldemort est mort, rappela Granger avec intelligence, non parce qu'on sait jamais quelqu'un pourrait avoir oublié, y a des Voldy qui meurt tous les jours s'est bien connu.

Ron frissonna, la chair de poule apparaissant sur ses bras pales et piquetés de taches de rousseur.

-T'imagines ce pervers à maté Harry encore et encore, murmura-t-il en lançant à Harry un regard empli de compassion.

Potter tremblota, l'air en état de choc, non mais c'est quoi cette comédie, je vous jure donner lui un wizar (oscar).

-Pire Ron, je l'ai touché, papouillé, grimaca Harry en se frottant les mains de manières compulsives comme s'il avait touché un déchet particulièrement repousssant, le pauvre il vient de se rendre compte que Weasley ne se lavait pas.

Je sais, vous aussi ça vous perturbe.

-Peut-être qu'il voulait trouver des preuves compromettantes pour t'ennuyer Harry et se venger du coup dans le couloir, lança le rouquin stupide.

Hermione, ma seule alliée, defendeuse des opprimés haussa un sourcil.

-Peut-être que c'est juste un connard, coupa-t-elle négligemment.

Et bien, je la remercie pour sa défense, mais je m'en passerai bien, même ma coccinelle aurait fait mieux. Draco soupira, il aimait vraiment sa coccinelle.

-Oui, c'est un connard, ça s'est sur, approuva Harry, l'air de détenir l'ultime vérité.

Je soupirai. Ils sont si aimables et appréciables ses gryffondors. Les bonnes manières se perdent. Si seulement la loi de mon père sur le temps de parole des gryffondors avait été acceptée… Ron hocha la tête solennelle, enfin d'accord. Résultat du jugement, je suis un connard.

-Plus important les garçons qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire, interrogea Hermione après un court silence, accroupit sur un fauteuil, ses longs cheveux bouclés retombant sur sa nuque sans grâce

-Jeux de fléchettes, proposa Seamus qui passait dans le coin avec amusement.

Longdubat qui porte bien son nom, non j'ai pas maté, secoua la tête en caressant une plante avec une malsaine adoration.

-De l'engrais ? Renchérit timidement le taré.

Ron pouffa avant de soudain avoir une illumination, je me dois de le souligner, non parce qu'un Weasley ayant une idée cela mérite d'être souligné.

-Des gants, trancha Ron avec détermination, se frottant déjà les doigts à l'idée de revêtir ma fourrure au bout de ses affreux petit boudins roses aux ongles crasseux.

Je reculais, ok, eux pas gentil, moi devoir courir, très vite. Sans hésitation, je me faufilai entre ses fous pour échapper a leurs mains et à leurs instincts particulièrement cruels et dangereux. Me faufilant sous le canapé, je passais sous le mont Potter avant de me serrer contre le mur.

Weasley eut un sourire joyeux que je ne vis pas.

-Accio Malfoy, cria-t-il.

Aussitôt malgré mes pattes accrochées aux franges dorées du tapis, je m'envolai irrésistiblement attiré. Weasley se marra me secouant dans les airs.

-Alors Malfoy, ce petit rodéo te rappelle des souvenirs ? Tu es toujours aussi pitoyable quand 4ème année, s'écroula-t-il.

Londubat et Finnigan je les retiens, éclatèrent de rire à sa suite. Bien qu'un peu plus discrètement pour Neville qui malgré l'assurance prise a la guerre restait une personne peu confiante. Je m'assurerai de le remettre à sa place, ce gros lard, et je peux vous assurer qu'il retournera astiquer le sombral empaillé de sa grand mère celui là, et avec joie encore ;

Potter m'attrapa au vol, fichu réflexe d'attrapeur. Il me lança une fois ou deux en l'air comme une balle, puis il soupira, enlevant une mèche de devant ses yeux.

-Désolé, mais si Snape voit une seule égratignure sur ce rat blanc, il me fera la peau, et la vôtre avec. J'ai promis de me montrer mature,

Je me sens un peu vexé là, et son serment de mer protégé, c'était du porridge ? Vite oubliées, ses promesses, que je sois Malfoy le dérange autant ? Je le déteste. Pas que j'aurai voulu qu'il souhaite me protéger parce que c'était moi, mais voilà quoi, moins d'indifférence aurait été la bienvenue.

Seamus haussa les épaules.

-Toute façons, il trouvera un moyen de te punir quand même, ça vaut le coup, je trouve, évalua-t-il en tentant de me rattraper, étrangement, je ne me laissais pas faire, me faufilant dans la manche d'un Potty surpris. Quoi, j'ai vu pire que ses vêtements, jamais je n'oublierai cette affreuse baignade forcée et la cicatrice qu'en garde ce saint idiot.

Glissant, je me rattrapai in-extremis aux côtes du survivant qui d'un seul coup se plia en deux, éclatant de rire.

-Arrête Dray, ça chatouille, s'écroula-t-il.

Étrangement vue que ça ne me ressemble absolument pas, mon sourire se fit sadique. Donc Potter est chatouilleux ?

Amusé, je me mis à trottiner sur son estomac, profitant de sa position courbée pour galoper fièrement. Potter tomba au sol, sa voie hoquetant bruyamment sous ses rires. Moi ou quand il rit aussi fort son rire ressemble à des grognements ? C'est plutôt mignon, euh dégoutant, répugnant. Voulant éviter de me faire écraser sous le corps incontrôlable de notre élégant goret, je fis dépasser ma petite tête dans le col du pull affreux, mon regard tourné vers un certain abrutit. Potter, ses pupilles dilatés en un vert intense, les larmes aux yeux, ses joues délicates rouges, ses dents blanches découvertes en un éblouissant sourire, oui, je sais, il est vraiment banal quand il rigole, ou sont les photographes quand on en a besoin ?

Une main m'attrapa brutalement par l'échine me soulevant d'un seul coup, m'arrachant a ce spectacle. Instinctivement, je gémis, ma petite queue de Milathéa se placant entre mes jambes en une posture soumise que je nie encore aujourd'hui

-Je te l'avais dit Harry, quelque soit sa forme ce type est un emmerdeur, on devrait juste l'empailler et le transformer en taille crayon, grogna Weasley, ce pachyderme brutale et roux en me secouant dans tous les sens.

Je gémis à nouveau, je ne veux même pas réfléchir par ou il voudrait m'incorporer un taille-crayon, trop flippant. Tremblant, je me débattis courageusement, tentant d'échapper au psychopathe fou et empailleur a ses heures perdus.

Agacé, Weasley me secoua encore plus fort, me faisant tourner dans tout les sens. Épuisé, je papillonnai des yeux, désorientés, j'ai vraiment la tête qui tourne, je savais bien qu'on aurait dû stériliser tous les rouquins, c'est moi ou je vois double, non-triple ? Oh mon dieu, c'est une invasion, mais que font les aurors ?

Potter ce sale traitre se releva soudainement, me prenant dans ses bras.

-Ne touche pas a mon animal de compagnie, gronda-t-il énerver.

Neville s'approcha aussitôt, serrant maladroitement l'épaule du vainqueur du tournois

des trois gaffeurs, ah non-sorciers, désolé, je confonds toujours.

-Harry, c'est Malfoy, rappela t-il inquiet.

D'accord, il prend réellement Harry pour un con, pas qu'il ne le soit pas un, mais tout de même, je crois qu'il avait compris que j'étais Draco Malfoy ou sinon… Ouais ou sinon il est encore plus barré que Londugbat, qui appellerait une plante biscarabiscarabossoldat ?

Harry eut un sourire sadique, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai l'exclusivité des sourires sadiques, bande de copieurs.

-Justement, et il est MON animal de compagnie, une bonne petite fouine bien obéissante a mon service, susurra Potter avec délectation.

C'est moi ou cette phrase peut avoir un double sens.

Weasley passa sa langue baveuse sur ses grosses lèvres sèches avec excitation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? Grogna-t-il avec une lueur presque pervers.

Le sourire du taré dont j'ai un jour voulu serré la main de roturier s'agrandit.

-Rien qui ne peut être prouvé Ron, rien qui ne peut-être prouvé, murmura-t-il.

Est-ce que vous pensez que Pantarond accepterait de me manger ?

H

P

D

M

Prochain chapitre déterminant pour la suite, j'avoue ce chapitre est un rajout pour ceux qui se demandait ce que pensait en apparence Harry de la révélation DRACO EST MON MILATHEA ! Et oui j'ai assez galéré pour trouver les trucs horribles qu'allaient proposer les Gryffons… Ah et juste pour qu'on comprenne mieux mes perso, ils ne comptent pas le faire réellement, enfin leur partie vengeresse en a envie mais, bon d'accord ils en ont envie mais ne le feront pas.

Autre chose, dans ce chapitre un gros indice pour qui vont s'en prendre a Draco dans le prochain chapitre.

Alors, au fait, bicarabiscarabosoldat ça vous dit quelque chose ? Dans ma maison, il y a une fleur qui s'appelle…

Je me suis bien amusé moi à la prochaine ^^


End file.
